


Сон наяву (A Gossamer Dream)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, London, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Phone Sex, Teacher Sherlock Holmes, Writer John Watson, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок никогда не думал, что можно так сильно заботиться о ком-то, с кем никогда лично не встречался.Он собирается встретиться с другом, с которым общался в интернете в течение нескольких месяцев, и предвкушение от этой встречи достигает крещендо.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. Подписание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Gossamer Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212991) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> От переводчика:  
> Это AU, где Шерлок профессор в университете Сорбонны, а Джон Ватсон — шотландский писатель, автор книг о вампирах, и не совсем Джон Ватсон. Впрочем, читайте — надеюсь понравится.
> 
> Ах, да, самое важное: топ!Шерлок. Я вас предупредила.
> 
> Багодарность за вычитку бете - Ivaristal!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои!
> 
> UPD: Для это перевода Автор подкорректировал свою обложку!

Сидя за столиком в кофейне книжного магазина Фойлз1 в центре Лондона, Шерлок достал из кармана телефон и открыл приложение Discord.

Шерлок: Скучно.

Йен: Ты на мероприятии?

Шерлок: Почти. Тяну время, попивая отвратительный кофе. Я не хочу туда идти.

Йен: Я уверен, ты переживал и худшее. Подумай обо всех синонимах, которые ты сможешь использовать в своей статье для описания этого события.

Шерлок: Они будут очень похожи на те, что я использую, описывая плохо написанную художественную литературу.

Йен: Очень смешно. 

Шерлок: Не могу дождаться, когда все это закончится.

Йен: Через пару часов…

Шерлока медленно выдохнул, когда сердце екнуло при мысли об их планах через несколько часов. Он ответил просто, быстро водя большими пальцами по экрану своего телефона, направляя свое нетерпение на то, чтобы время пошло быстрее.

Шерлок: Да.

Йен: Мне пора бежать. Поговорим позже2 или, скорее, увидимся после XD

Плечи Шерлока расслабились, и он улыбнулся в ответ, хотя весь дрожал от предвкушения. Он с нежностью посмотрел на телефон, прежде чем вернуть его в карман брюк.

Шерлок переписывался с _любителем-острой-жареной-курицы_ 3, или Йеном, уже больше полугода. Они познакомились в групповом чате Discord любителей и фанатиков легенд о вампирах. Несмотря на то, что большинство людей в группе были абсолютными идиотами, Шерлок счел их полезными для выкапывания информации со всех уголков мира. Будучи профессором парижского университета Сорбонны, он всю свою жизнь был увлечен английской литературой, а точнее — Викторианской эпохой. С самого раннего возраста он был привлечен блеском и новизной мрачновато-жутковатого жанра в этот плодотворный литературный период.

Он был обязан публиковать статьи в университетском журнале, однако был склонен публиковать их в узкоспециализированной французской прессе и в не совсем научных журналах в Великобритании. Не имело значения, на каком языке он писал, поскольку свободно владел как своим родным английским, так и выученным дома — французским языком. Ему часто требовались отрывки из книг, которые были доступны только в печатном виде, копии которых хранились в библиотеках далеко от Франции или на его родине в Англии. Этот чат пригодился ему, когда нужна была информация от людей, больше раз, чем готов был признать. Разумеется, он никогда не называл своего настоящего имени. Это было бы непрофессионально. Вместо этого он воспользовался ником — _Носферату-жив_ 4. К этому времени Йен уже знал его настоящее имя, и, насколько ему было известно, он был единственным. Со временем они оба раскрыли немного больше информации из той, что Шерлок мог бы поделиться в интернете. Его не слишком любили в «фандоме», как это называли участники чата, стремящегося высказать свое мнение, тогда как недалекие люди испытывали трудности с отслеживанием его мыслительных процессов.

Только один человек мог следовать за ним нога в ногу. Он и Йен провели несколько жарких споров в общем чате, исследуя различия, но в основном сходства в интерпретациях классических литературных произведений. После того, как несколько невежественных дураков в чате нарушили их разговоры «не по теме» похвалой о социальной и политической осведомленности Шелли во «Франкенштейне»5, они перевели свою шутливую беседу в личный чат. Йен обладал обширными познаниями в области классики, которые могли соперничать даже с его собственными, и они поладили, болтая сначала о викторианской литературе ужасов, а затем и о других произведениях того периода.

Все эти интересы привели Шерлока к моменту, когда его брат Майкрофт, полный придурок и университетский декан одновременно, отправил его из Парижа в Лондон посетить вечер вопросов и ответов, с последующей раздачей автографов, с быстро растущей звездой вампирской фантастики — Джоном Ватсоном. Когда Майкрофт не был занят международной прессой и книжными издательствами, он, казалось, особенно старался разрушить жизнь Шерлока, заставляя его попадать в такие скучные ситуации, как эта. Шерлок даже не потрудился прочитать эту книгу, так как чувствовал, что все современные страшилки лишены духа истинно мистического викторианского Лондона, и он был против того, чтобы тратить свое время на такие глупости.

Тяжело вздохнув, он вышел из кофейни и направился на раздачу автографов. Подойдя к двери, он увидел большой постер, демонстрирующий обложку книги и тошнотворно преувеличенное сочетание красного и черного абстрактного искусства.

«Джон Ватсон, уважаемый автор книги «Ночной террор» — раздача автографов в 13:00.»

Ниже этой надписи шло нелепое утверждение «Прозван следующим Брэмом Стокером»6.

— Ох, да бросьте, — усмехнулся Шерлок и последовал за указателями в конференц-зал. Во-первых, никто не может сравниться с Брэмом Стокером, неважно каким бы хорошим писателем он ни был. Во-вторых, ни одна книга не может сравниться с абсолютной классикой этого жанра. Такое сравнение, попросту говоря, было абсурдным. Должно быть автор — совершенно напыщенный, самовлюбленный идиот. Шерлок еще даже не зашел на мероприятие, как уже пожалел о поездке, если бы не планы на сегодняшний вечер...

Шерлок подошел к конференц-залу и протянул свой билет. Комната была организована в театральном стиле для максимальной вместимости, с огромным количеством стульев. Он снял свое длинное шерстяное пальто, прежде чем занял место в последнем ряду, таким образом надеясь избежать тесноты между надоедливыми людьми. Через несколько минут зал начал заполняться людьми, пока не осталось ни одного свободного места.

Когда главный докладчик поднялся на небольшую сцену, собравшаяся толпа захлопала в ладоши, но именно свист восхищения заставил Шерлока поднять глаза. Такая реакция показалась ему странной, потому что это была раздача автографов, а не концерт «Битлз». Однако, когда его взгляд упал на человека на сцене, он согласился с таким выражением симпатии.

Первое, что он заметил у блондина — глаза. Топазово-голубые, они светились теплом, а морщинки от смеха в уголках глаз делали их невероятно завораживающими. Его короткая аккуратная стрижка полностью открывала чисто выбритое лицо с искренней улыбкой, от которой хотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Верхний свет создавал вокруг него ауру, делая его молодым и озорным.

Шерлок поймал себя на том, что разинул рот, разглядывая мужчину, который прятал свое тело под клетчатой рубашкой и темно-сливовым кардиганом. Его приятные манеры противоречили тому, как он управлял присутствующими, но и то и другое создавало манящее сочетание. Этот человек явно был в своей стихии, но то, как он держал книгу, скрестив руки на груди, придавало ему скромный вид. Однако _coup de foudre_ 7, как называли это французы, полностью поразила Шерлока только когда человек заговорил.

— Привет! Я — Джон Ватсон. Если вы пришли сюда для вопросов и ответов и получить автограф на книге, тогда вы по адресу.

Толпа ответила еще одним взрывом аплодисментов.

— Поднимите руки, кто уже читал ее? — Большинство подняло руки. — Отлично. Я выбрал отрывок, в начале, для тех, кто еще не читал. Давайте начнем с этого.

Беззаботное общение с аудиторией заставило всех присутствующих податься вперед на своих стульях. Шерлок поймал себя на том, что слушает, как зачарованный. Дело было не в самом содержании, ибо он едва ли мог обратить на него внимание, а в голосе читающего — хрипловатый, с едва уловимым шотландским акцентом произносивший строки плавным тенором. Он читал с полным погружением и убежденностью, подобно великому актеру, легко выступающему на сцене в роли Гамлета в театре «Глобус»8. Предложения складывались идеально, формируя мир таким образом, что Шерлок смог вообразить эту сцену. Однако очень скоро Джон перестал читать, и Шерлок пожалел, что не может найти аудиоверсию романа, начитанную автором, просто ради его голоса.

Когда Джон побудил присутствующих задавать вопросы, в воздухе появлялся целый лес рук. Отвечая на расспросы о возможном продолжении и новых подписях, шотландские переливы речи заставили Шерлока задуматься о том, как будет звучать Йен. Он знал, что его лучший друг был родом из Эдинбурга, но из их переписки невозможно было понять, сильный ли у него акцент или нет, низкий ли его голос или высокий...

Несмотря на то, что они переписывались уже больше полугода, они никогда не видели друг друга и не разговаривали по телефону. Однако по мере развития их дружбы они делились любопытными фактами своей повседневной жизни. Для Шерлока все началось так, что он даже не осознал, что делает. Он поймал себя на том, что хочет рассказать Йену о том глупом человеке, который испортил ему кофе в тот день, и об идиотском шоу, которое он смотрел, ожидая приема у врача.

Сейчас Шерлок уже привык, просыпаясь по утрам и, выключив будильник, написать Йену простое сообщение «Доброе утро».

Йен делился с Шерлоком повседневными, но странно увлекательными подробностями своей жизни: сосед играет на трубе и что он купил новую кофеварку. Со временем он упомянул о старшей сестре и о том, как они заботились друг о друге, когда умерли их родители.

Однажды он сказал, что собирается в Лондон на один день, и, как по счастливой случайности, Шерлок должен был в тот же день отправиться в Лондон, чтобы присутствовать при раздаче автографов для этой книги.

Вспыхнувшие овации, прервали задумчивость Шерлока, а Ватсон поклонился и лучезарно улыбнулся своим поклонникам.

— Увидимся, — завершил он встречу, растягивая слова в проявившемся акценте гораздо сильнее, чем прежде.

Шерлок остановился, наполовину натянув пальто, и нахмурился, чувствуя, как по шее поползли мурашки. Он в последний раз оглянулся на сцену. Джон Ватсон как раз выключал микрофон, когда начала формироваться очередь за автографом. Шерлок нахмурился от своей реакции, и решил, что с него хватит этого события и пора уйти.

Выйдя на улицу, глубоко вдохнул свежий январский воздух и расслабив плечи обернул вокруг шеи шарф. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок поднял воротник пальто, ветер все еще трепал непокорные пряди волос на голове.

Оставалось больше часа до встречи с Йеном за выпивкой, поэтому Шерлок медленно пошел по лондонским улицам к историческому пабу недалеко от Трафальгарской площади. Обычно такая прогулка заняла бы не больше двенадцати минут, но он не мог спокойно сидеть и ждать Йена в пабе.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы встретиться с Йеном лично, вызвала волну предвкушения, гораздо более горячую, чем можно было ожидать просто от встречи с другом.

Только после того, как они осознали, что есть возможность встретиться, их отношения в интернете приняли более личный оборот. Даже если бы Шерлок захотел встретиться раньше, у него не хватило бы духу попросить Йена приехать к нему. Точно также он почувствовал бы, что предложение посетить Йена в Эдинбурге было бы навязчивым.

Удобно совпавшая встреча казалась менее весомой, и все же чувства Шерлока все еще были полны опасений. Он мучительно сознавал, что ему придется преуменьшить свою заинтересованность в том, чтобы узнать Йена лучше, чем тот, вероятно, хотел бы. Йен упомянул, что был женат, и эта женщина ушла от него. Тот факт, что он никогда больше не поднимал эту тему, ясно давал понять, что это было болезненное событие. И это откровенно показывало, что Йен не был геем.

Однако между ними было какое-то врожденное притяжение, в этом Шерлок был уверен. Он думал, что тот испытывает к нему чисто платонические чувства до того судьбоносного октябрьского дня, когда Йен изучал Лондон. Ему понадобилась информация, необходимая для какого-то проекта, о котором Йен отказался рассказать Шерлоку. Шерлок обладал обширными знаниями о своем родном городе, поэтому он был в состоянии помочь.

Шерлок смотрел на произведения искусства, выставленные на четвертом постаменте перед Национальной галереей9, и вспоминал разговор с Йеном, который случился через четыре месяца после того как они стали общаться ежедневно. Они болтали до позднего вечера пятницы, потягивая виски на обоих концах экрана, когда Шерлок отправил Йену информацию, которую он объединил в аккуратно выполненный документ.

_Йен: Я бы поцеловал тебя за эту информацию!_

_Шерлок: Обещания, обещания…_

_Йен: Нет, я действительно мог бы поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас._

_Шерлок почувствовал, как жар приливает к лицу, когда представил себе, как Йен его целует. Может быть, в щеку... Да, невинный поцелуй... Он не мог придумать, что бы такое напечатать в ответ. Прошла минута…_

_Йен: Ох, извини! Надеюсь, я не смутил тебя!_

_Шерлок: Нет, конечно, нет._

_Йен: Уверен?_

_Шерлок: Просто я думал, что ты натурал._

_Как только он отправил ответ, то тут же пожалел об этом. Несмотря на то, что они и раньше делились кое-какой информацией о своей личной жизни, их заигрывание и подшучивание подавалось под маской шутки, и ничего больше. Шерлок не позволил своим романтическим мыслям просочиться сквозь отпечатанный текст._

_Йен: Я тоже так думал... долгое время._

_Шерлок: О!_

_Йен: Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем?_

_Йен, казалось, избегал ответа, и Шерлок мысленно отругал себя за то, что, возможно, испортил их дружбу своими назойливыми вопросами._

_Шерлок: Валяй!_

_Йен: Как ты узнал, что ты гей? Ты не обязан отвечать, если не хочешь._

_Этот вопрос поразил Шерлока, как мешок с кирпичами, но он должен был ожидать прямых вопросов после четырех месяцев обмена мыслями и обсуждения тем, которые он никогда ни с кем не обсуждал. Было несколько ночей болтовни и выпивки, когда возникало более одного примера так называемого — «слишком много информации»_ 10 _._

 _Шерлок_ : _Просто меня никогда не привлекали женщины._

_Йен: Совсем?_

_Шерлок: Да._

_Йен: У меня всегда было ощущение, что всякий может оценить красоту своего пола, не испытывая к нему сексуального влечения._

_Шерлок: Что ты имеешь ввиду?_

_Шерлок не хотел ничего предполагать и нуждался в дополнительной информации, не задавая вопросов, полных предположений._

_Йен: Я всегда мог отметить симпатичного парня, но меня больше привлекали женщины, и поэтому я считал себя гетеросексуалом. Вернее, я вообще об этом не думал. Теперь я смотрю на все по-другому. То есть..._

_Последовала еще более долгая пауза, во время которой Шерлок обнаружил, что неотрывно смотрит на строчку на экране — «любитель-острой-жареной-курицы печатает». Он провел рукой по волосам и потянул их, надеясь, что боль поможет ему сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, кроме отдаленной надежды, что Йен ответит ему взаимностью._

_Йен: Я хочу сказать, ты позволишь мне поцеловать тебя?_

_— Черт возьми! — крикнул Шерлок в темноту своей квартиры. — Ты не можешь просто так печатать это! — Он глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдохнул и придвинул стул поближе к столу, чтобы увидеть, что Йен все еще печатает._

_Шерлок: Да._

_Пальцы Шерлока дрожали, когда он печатал это слово. Он надеялся, что точка в конце ответа передаст его решительность, но было бы глупо ожидать, что Йен вникнет в его пунктуацию. Через секунду после того, как он нажал «Enter», на экране появилось сообщение, которое набирал Йен._

_Йен: Я не думаю, что у меня хватит смелости, но все, что я прошу, это дать мне возможность. Потому что я думал об этом и... Сейчас мне лучше остановиться._

_Сердце Шерлока готово было выскочить из груди при одной только мысли, что Йен «думает» о том, чтобы поцеловать его, не говоря уже о «настоящем» поцелуе. Это было просто смешно. Он, уже взрослый мужчина, потерявший голову из-за кого-то, с кем познакомился в интернете. Шерлок покачал головой, но это никак не прояснило мысли._

_Судя по фотографии в профиле, Йен был похож на кусочки курицы в красном соусе. Насколько Йен знал, Шерлок был похож на[Макса Шрека](https://ibb.co/7vwJcCz)_11 _в самой знаменитой роли. Впервые в жизни Шерлока привлек чей-то разум, и только разум, не заботясь о том, как этот человек выглядит._

_Прошло довольно много времени, но ни один из них ничего не печатал. Затем появилось сообщение Йена._

_Йен:_ _Буду хорошо спать этой ночью._ _Или мечтать, лежа без сна. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок._

_Шерлок поймал себя на том, что смотрит на экран, и глаза слезятся от яркого света в темноте гостиной. Неужели Йен сказал то, что Шерлок думает? Всякий раз, когда Йен произносил его настоящее имя, Шерлок чувствовал крошечный удар в груди, превращающийся в тепло, как будто использование его настоящего имени при разговоре в сети было сродни ласке._

_Шерлок: Спокойной ночи, Йен. Я тоже._

_Шерлок был идиотом, идущим к тому, чтобы его сердце разбилось вдребезги. Дистанция. Ему придется держать дистанцию, иначе он упадет в колодец эмоций, из которого нет ни веревки, ни лестницы, чтобы выбраться._

Автомобильный гудок вывел Шерлока из задумчивости. Он помахал рукой таксисту, который чуть его не сбил, когда он бездумно переходил улицу, проартикулировав «Извини» и ускорил шаг.

Мгновение спустя Шерлок вошел в [The Harp](https://ibb.co/cQTVCmJ)12, паб, который они выбрали для своей первой встречи. Он прошел мимо витражных окон и, пробираясь между местными посетителями, направился к бару.

— [«Гленморанджи Сигнет»](https://ibb.co/T1HwdMm)13, если он у вас есть. Неразбавленный. Один сейчас и один через двадцать минут. Я буду наверху. Спасибо. — Шерлок произнес эти слова так, словно читал их наизусть, сгорая от нетерпения посидеть и подождать, когда придет его друг.

Бармен кивнул и отошел, чтобы принять еще один заказ. Шерлок поднялся [по лестнице на второй этаж](https://ibb.co/XLSRx2Q). Стена лестницы была увешана старыми портретами в рамах, но разум Шерлока был слишком занят мыслями о Йене, чтобы это заметить. [Маленький круглый столик с четырьмя кожаными креслами](https://ibb.co/P9x9dj8) был свободен, и Шерлок расставил мебель по вкусу, прежде чем сесть в кресло в углу у окна и вытащить телефон.

Шерлок: Я в пабе. Сижу наверху у окна.

Йен: Я почти на месте.

Шерлок почувствовал, что стало слишком жарко, и понял, что он все еще в пальто. Он встал, чтобы снять его, повесил на спинку стула, поправил и наконец снова сел. Ему следовало бы пойти в уборную и освежить лицо. Волосы, вероятно, выглядели ужасно после прогулки на ветру...

— Ваш напиток, сэр, — улыбнулся официант, ставя стакан на стол, и тут же исчез. Шерлок сделал глоток виски и глубоко вздохнул.

К счастью, ему удалось вовремя сглотнуть, иначе он мог бы подавиться, увидев то, что предстало перед глазами.

Джон Уотсон, тот самый Джон Уотсон из «раздачи автографов», вошел в паб и направился к нему. Шерлок нахмурился, увидев выражение лица — на нем играла приятная улыбка, но тут же проступала и полнейшая вина, которую он даже не пытался скрыть.

— О... — пробормотал Шерлок, когда осознание настигло его. Как он мог быть настолько слеп, настолько глуп, чтобы не видеть очевидного?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Переводчика:
> 
> 1 — W & G Foyle Ltd. (обычно его называют просто Фойлз) — книжный магазин, с сетью из семи магазинов по всей Англии. Наиболее известен своим флагманским магазином на Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд, Лондон. Фойлз когда-то был занесен в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса как самый большой книжный магазин в мире по длине полки — 30 миль (48 км), а также по количеству представленных названий. Куплен компанией Waterstones в 2018 году.  
> Фойлз славился в прошлом своими анахронизмами, эксцентричными и иногда приводящими в бешенство деловыми практиками; настолько, что он стал достопримечательностью для туристов.
> 
> 2 — в оригинале используется расхожая в сети аббревиатура — TTYL (англ. Talk to you later – поговорим позже).
> 
> 3 — Ник Йена paprika-hendl-lover можно передать как Любитель-острой-жареной-курицы.
> 
> Hendl — это австро-баварское слово для курицы, чаще всего жареной. Hendl традиционно подаются в баварских пивных ресторанах на открытом воздухе или на фестивалях таких как Октоберфест.
> 
> Paprika Hendl (paprika chicken) — острая жареная курица — упоминается в «Дракуле» Брэма Стокера, как блюдо, которым наслаждается Джей Харкер, желающий получить рецепт для своей будущей жены — Мины.
> 
> 4 — Ник Шерлока — Nosferatu-lives — Носферату-жив.  
> Имя «Носферату» было представлено как, возможно, архаичное румынское слово, синонимичное слову «вампир». Однако в конце 19-го и начале 20-го веков оно была в значительной степени популяризировано западной фантастикой, такой как «Дракула» (1897 г.) и фильм «Носферату» (1922 г.). Одна из многих предложенных этимологий этого термина заключается в том, что он происходит от румынского Nesuferit («оскорбительный» или «неприятный»).
> 
> 5 — имеется ввиду «Франкенштейн, или Современный Прометей» — эпистолярный готический роман английской писательницы Мэри Шелли, впервые опубликованный анонимно в 1818 году. В книге рассказывается о жизни и трудах ученого Виктора Франкенштейна, которому удалось постичь тайну зарождения жизни и научиться оживлять безжизненную материю.
> 
> 6 — Абрахам «Брэм» Стокер — ирландский романист и автор коротких рассказов. Его самый известный готический роман — «Дракула».
> 
> 7 — coup de foudre — фр. — Любовь с первого взгляда.
> 
> 8 — Название театра «Глобус» (англ. The Globe [Theatre]), как правило, связывают с одним из трех театров в Лондоне:  
> 1\. Первоначальный театр «Глобус», построенный в 1599 году на средства труппы актеров «Слуги лорда-камергера», к которой принадлежал и Шекспир, и уничтоженный в результате пожара 29 июня 1613 года.  
> 2\. Театр «Глобус», который был восстановлен в июне 1614 года (когда Шекспир уже уехал из Лондона в Стратфорд) и просуществовал до 1642 года;  
> 3\. Современное (воссозданное по описаниям и найденным при раскопках остаткам фундамента) здание театра «Глобус» открыто в 1997 году. Здание восстановлено на расстоянии около 200 метров от места первоначального месторасположения театра.
> 
> 9 — Четвертый постамент перед Национальной галереей — один из четырёх постаментов, украшающих Трафальгарскую площадь в Лондоне, на котором выставляются произведения современных художников. Значимость проекта «Четвертый постамент» определяется его амбицией утверждения в культурном пространстве статуса современной скульптуры.  
> Постаменты по углам Трафальгарской площади были сооружены для ее украшения в 1841 году. На три постамента установили скульптуры британских государственных деятелей и военачальников (король Георг IV, генералы Генри Хэвлок и Чарльз Джеймс Нейпир), а четвертый пустовал. С 1998 года постамент предоставляется Королевским обществом покровительства искусствам в пользование современным скульпторам для демонстрации на нем их работ.
> 
> 10 — Слишком много информации (англ. TMI — too much information) аббревиатура, используемая в интернете как ответ на ненадлежащее раскрытие личной информации или как реакция на перегрузку информацией или, когда кто-то говорит вам то, что совершенно не нужно знать.
> 
> 11 — Макс Шрек — Фридрих Густав Максимилиан «Макс» Шрек — немецкий актер, наиболее известный по роли графа Орлока в классическом фильме ужасов «Носферату. Симфония ужаса» Фридриха Вильгельма Мурнау.
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


	2. Встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда Шерлок впервые встречает своего лучшего друга в реальной жизни — разгорается искра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, упоминающая в главе — «Singin' in the Rain» — Gene Kelly https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w40ushYAaYA

Это было невозможно.

Совершенно невозможно чтобы Шерлок был таким великолепным, почти неземным. Йен посмотрел на человека, сидевшего в кресле у окна, и с трудом мог поверить в то, что видит. Темные взъерошенные волосы только усиливали царственную красоту задумчивого лица. Он выглядел изысканно, даже не шевельнув ни единым мускулом, в накрахмаленной белой рубашке, с расстегнутыми двумя верхними пуговицами, открывающие длинную светлую шею.

Еще несколько шагов и он окажется лицом к лицу со своим лучшим другом. Йен скрывал свою профессию, так как Шерлок сказал, что презирает современную литературу. Йен не знал, что раздача автографов была тем самым событием, на котором Шерлок должен был присутствовать. Хотя теперь он знал, что это Шерлок сидел в заднем ряду, тогда он понятия не имел, кто был этот красивый, задумчивый незнакомец в зале.

Надеясь, что это упущение не обернется против него самого, он улыбнулся, пытаясь — где и провалился с треском — скрыть свое виноватое выражение лица. Все предвкушение, накопившееся за последние несколько месяцев, теперь бродило под кожей Йена. Будет ли Шерлок таким же, каким в сети? Будут ли они также общаться в реальной жизни, как это происходило, когда они сидели за экранами, разделенные милями?

— Ты солгал мне. — Были первые слова, которые Шерлок произнес своим рокочущим баритоном истребителя драконов. На его лице было серьезное выражение, и улыбка Йена угасла, когда он остановился как вкопанный.

— Шерлок? — спросил Йен, хотя это не мог быть никто другой.

— Ты сказал, что тебя зовут Йен. — Это было заявлено холодным и бесстрастным тоном, вызвав боль в груди Йена.

— Так и есть. Позволь объяснить. — Йен сел напротив человека, пытавшегося просверлил взглядом дыру в его голове. — Я хотел, чтобы ты встретил меня как своего Йена, а не как писателя. — Он сложил руки на маленьком круглом столике. — Я понятия не имел, что раздача автографов — это то самое событие, на которое ты собирался прийти, чтобы потом написать статью.

— Значит, ты мне солгал. — Шерлок определенно был так же прямолинеен в реальной жизни, как и в сети, это точно.

— Ну, да. — Разочарование медленно назревало в Йене. Он совсем не так представлял себе их первую встречу. — Ты ненавидишь современную литературу. Я не хотел, чтобы ты ненавидел или высмеивал меня. — Его голос не дрогнул, но был на грани.

— Я бы не стал. — Шерлок высоко поднял подбородок, и лучи заходящего солнца заострили его высокие скулы.

— Нет, стал бы. Ты мог бы отказаться встретиться со мной, а я хотел... — Йен положил ладони на стол, разрываясь между желанием положить между ними разбитое сердце, и просто встать и уйти, не оглядываясь. — Черт возьми, Шерлок. Мне жаль, ладно?

Выражение на лице Шерлока сменилось с сердитого на заинтригованное, когда его длинные пальцы обхватили стакан виски на столе.

— Ладно, может быть, ты и прав. Но Джон — это совершенно обычное имя, почему ты сказал, что тебя зовут Йен? — Шерлок двигал стакан по столу маленькими кругами, заставляя жидкость перемешиваться внутри, наблюдая за Йеном острым, но чуть веселым взглядом.

— Потому что меня так зовут. Джон Ватсон — это мой псевдоним. Серьезно, ни один издатель не поместит имя Йена Малкольма Маклахлана на обложку книги.

— Поместили бы, если бы ты написали хайлендский роман, — фыркнул Шерлок, и плечи затряслись от беззвучного смеха.

— Заткнись. — Йен тоже тихо усмехнулся. — Это не настолько ужасная идея.

В этот самый момент атмосфера разрядилась, и плечи Йена расслабились, когда перед ним появилась выпивка. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока, и тот пожал плечами, как бы подтверждая, что именно он сделал заказ.

— Могу тогда я к тебе присоединиться? — поинтересовался Йен, но по улыбке, оставшейся на лице Шерлока, понял, что вопрос не актуален.

— Твое здоровье! — Шерлок поднял бокал, чтобы чокнуться с Йеном. То, как Шерлок посмотрел на его губы, заставило писателя возблагодарить судьбу за жидкую храбрость в его руке. Он посмотрел на губы Шерлока, и их изгиб заставил Йена захотеть проследить их пальцем, а потом и языком...

— Слэйнт!1 — ответил Йен, беря свой стакан. Он наслаждался обжигающим вкусом виски, когда оно скользнуло вниз по горлу и разлилось приятным теплом после прогулки на холодном воздухе. И не только алкоголь согревал его. Он с трудом нашелся, что сказать, чтобы скрыть волнение в присутствии Шерлока. — А какое тогда твое настоящее имя?

— Я сказал тебе свое настоящее имя. — Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула, его глаза изучали каждую нитку одежды Йена и каждый волосок на его голове. Это заставило Йена почувствовать себя муравьем под увеличительным стеклом в солнечный летний день.

— Твое настоящее имя — Шерлок? — спросил Йен, слегка озадаченно, так как оно звучало так, словно его мог выдумать писатель, чтобы сделать свой персонаж уникальным.

— Да, в отличие от тебя, я не лгал насчет своего имени. — Голос Шерлока звучал весело, и Йен понял, что его разыгрывают.

— Я тоже не лгал. Йен — мое настоящее имя, — возразил Йен, разрываясь между смехом и негодованием.

— Верно, ты лжешь только своим читателям... — Как может мягкий баритон быть таким успокаивающим и таким колючим одновременно?

— Это называется псевдоним! У меня есть имя, которое многим трудно произнести, поэтому на обложках книг я использую другое. Не могу поверить, что ты так же раздражителен в реальной жизни, как и в сети! — Йен позволил словам слететь с губ, позволил себе быть более честным, чем традиционно вежливым.

— Я предупреждал тебя об этом. — Шерлок пожал плечами с самодовольным видом, словно доспехи бесцеремонности защищали его от людей всю жизнь.

Йен не смог сдержать улыбки. Этот придурок просто продолжает подкалывать его, по неизвестным причинам, и это заставило Йена наслаждаться еще больше.

— Думаю, нам надо заказать поесть. — Йен потянулся к меню, лежащему на соседнем столе. — У них есть сэндвичи. Тебе без помидоров, да? — спросил он, вспомнив жалобу Шерлока на то, что однажды ему подали сэндвич с помидором, после того как он сказал их не добавлять.

— Да, а тебе без креветок, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, явно вспомнив тот случай, когда у Йена появилась сыпь, и он почувствовал себя обязанным рассказать Шерлоку.

До странности удивительно, что они могли свободно разговаривать, хотя всего несколько минут назад впервые встретились лично.

— Я пойду, сделаю заказ. — Кресло Йена заскрежетало ножками по деревянному полу, когда он встал. Однако прежде чем уйти, он повесил пальто на спинку стула в знак того, что скоро вернется.

***

Шерлок смотрел, как Йен скрывается, спускаясь по лестнице к бару. Его задница выглядела великолепно в темно-синих джинсах, и Шерлок поймал себя на том, что смотрит вслед человеку, для которого он опустил свою защиту достаточно, чтобы пропустить очевидное. Когда онлайн-образ Йена и писателя Джона Ватсона сложились, Шерлок поразился сложности человека, умудрившегося выглядеть таким красивым и в то же время таким скромным. Шерлоку много раз говорили, что он выглядит неприступным, в темной одежде и с вечно угрюмым выражением лица. Йен, однако, мог заманить вас в ловушку своим дружелюбным поведением, а затем наброситься, когда меньше всего ожидаешь. Именно это он и сделал с Шерлоком, когда они разговаривали в сети, и потом, когда он увидел его при раздаче автографов.

Джон... Йен был так же резок в реале, как и в сети. Шерлоку казалось, что он плывет во сне и вот-вот проснется, и ему тут же отчаянно захотелось вернуться в сон. Единственное, что могло бы спасти сейчас, — это никогда не просыпаться.

Официант принес два стакана воды сразу же после того, как Йен вернулся к столу. Он что-то сказал Йену, и Шерлок прислушался получше, так как не понял произносимых слов. Йен рассмеялся и ответил на языке, который Шерлок определил, как гэльский.

Голос Йена на этом резком языке заставил тело Шерлока горячо откликнуться, и он заерзал в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, пытаясь не вызывать подозрений. Довольно быстро они начали говорить по-английски, но акцент Йена сразу после перехода был достаточно сильным. Через несколько фраз голос Йена перешел на безупречный английский с легким шотландским акцентом, в котором Шерлок теперь узнал его естественный акцент.

Шерлок мысленно выругал себя за то, что так долго отказывался разговаривать по телефону. Он предпочел писать в чате, а когда Йен предложил поговорить, он почувствовал себя немного ошеломленным и отклонил предложение. Каким же он был дураком! Подумать только, он мог бы проводить вечера, слыша этот голос в ухе, вместо того чтобы печатать на телефоне в темной гостиной или в постели.

— Сожалею об этом, — извинился Йен, когда официант ушел.

— Не стоит. Я и не знал, что ты так бегло говоришь по-гэльски.

— Бабушка твердо верила в то, что мы должны знать древний язык. Ты мне говорил, у тебя было так же, когда дело дошло до обучения французскому, да?

Как-то вечером они болтали и Йен спросил у Шерлока, как так получилось, что тот достаточно хорошо знает французский язык, чтобы писать и преподавать на нем, и Шерлок поделился историей с другом. Теперь настала очередь Шерлока спрашивать, и Йен подчинился, рассказав ему о выходных и каникулах, которые он провел у бабушки.

Шерлок всю ночь мог слушать, как говорит Йен, и теперь он был уверен, что сможет представить его голос, когда вернется в квартиру в Париже, один...

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал Шерлок, когда принесли сэндвичи.

Йен внимательно изучил содержимое и, похоже, остался доволен, откусив от сэндвича большой кусок. Они ели в дружеском молчании, обмениваясь взглядами, как будто подростки, способные захихикать без всякой причины. Шерлок был так взволнован, в животе трепетало, и он не смог съесть больше половины сэндвича.

***

— Пойдем пройдемся? — Шерлок глотнул в последний раз и поставил стакан обратно на стол с решительным стуком, как бы скрепляя свое решение.

Сначала Йен хотел было возразить, так как только что пришел и на улице было холодно. Однако ему вдруг захотелось пройтись рядом с Шерлоком по улицам Лондона, и он кивнул в ответ.

— Дай мне минутку.

Йен допил остатки своего напитка и поставил стакан рядом со стаканом Шерлока. Вид их стаканов, стоящих на столе так близко, вызвал волну сантиментов, и он мысленно отругал себя за наивность. Вот он сидит здесь, месяцами мечтавший об этой встрече и представлявший, как они обнимутся в тот самый миг, как увидят друг друга. Он будет прижимать Шерлока к себе так крепко, что сможет вдыхать запах его волос, чувствовать тело друга, когда они будут обнимать друг друга. Потом бы они посмотрели в глаза и поняли бы, чего хочет другой. Йен знал, что ему захочется поцелуя, пусть даже это будет просто касание губ... Он будет умолять о большем, он попросит Шерлока дать ему возможность показать, как сильно он ему дорог, как хочет прикоснуться к нему. Однако до сих пор Шерлок, похоже, вообще не заинтересован в чем-то подобном.

— Осторожно! — Шерлок схватил Йена за локоть, заставив его отпрянуть назад. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока, когда они остановились. Каким-то образом они выбрались из паба и теперь прогуливались среди пятничных вечерних толп, ожидающих начала спектакля.

— Что? — спросил Йен, и Шерлок указал взглядом на землю. Он чуть было не наступил в лужу, но Шерлок одним махом спас и ботинки и достоинство. — Спасибо, — сказал он, но не выдернул руку из хватки Шерлока. К его удивлению, Шерлок тоже не убрал руку, когда они продолжили прогулку. Даже сквозь ткань их пальто Йен чувствовал тепло тела Шерлока. Казалось, что точка, где соприкоснулись их руки, была охвачена огнем, как будто их тела были отлиты из железа и плавились от жара, чтобы соединить их навсегда. Йен почувствовал покалывание, распространяющееся от точки соприкосновения по всему телу. Они прикасались друг к другу. Это было не случайное рукопожатие, даже не дружеское объятие, а нечто более интимное.

— Подростком мне нравилось ходить в этот книжный магазин, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок, указывая на место, мимо которого они проходили.

— Давай зайдем. — Йен воспользовался тем, что Шерлок все еще держал его за руку, и затащил внутрь. Когда они вошли, раздался звон колокольчика, и Шерлок немедленно повел их в раздел ужасов. В магазине на полках было полно старых, подержанных томов с удивительно чистыми обложками. Владелец явно любил это место и хорошо заботился о сокровищах, хранимых внутри.

— Ты только посмотри! — Йен взял потрепанный томик «Дракулы». — А я и не знал, что есть издание с [Кристофером Ли](https://ibb.co/0yq7vxn)2 на обложке! — Он не скрывал волнения в своем голосе.

— Я думал, ты предпочитаешь версию 1931 года с [Бела Лугоши](https://ibb.co/54mvtYY)3, — парировал Шерлок.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Йен, глядя на растрепанные на ветру волосы друга. — Если бы я был здесь один, то первым моим побуждением было бы купить ее и отправить тебе.

— А сейчас? — вздернул бровь Шерлок.

— А сейчас я просто хочу купить ее и вручить тебе лично. Даже не притворяйся, что не хочешь ее заполучить. Я же вижу, как ты на нее смотришь.

— Я и сам могу купить. — Шерлок вызывающе вздернул подбородок, отчего Йену захотелось поцеловать острый край его челюсти за то, что тот так очаровательно упрям.

— Не в этом дело, — ухмыльнулся Йен, выскользнув из рук Шерлока и почти вприпрыжку направился к прилавку.

***

Колокольчик зазвонил вновь, когда они уходили, и Шерлок держал в руках книгу, которую Йен купил для него. Возможно, это был самый лучший подарок, который он когда-либо получал. Конечно, люди много раз покупали ему книги, но это были новые книги и те, которые его не заинтересовали. Обычно они говорили — «Думал, тебе это понравится», хотя на самом деле они не знали его литературных вкусов. Йен знал. Йен скорее купит ему другое издание любимой книги Шерлока, чем попытается произвести на него впечатление, с помощью, казалось бы, с виду продуманной покупки.

Шерлок намеренно держал книгу в правой руке, хотя ему всегда нравилось иметь ведущую руку свободной. Он хотел, чтобы левая рука была не занята на случай, если получится притвориться, что Йену снова нужна помощь, и дать ему повод взять ее.

Однако, к его полному изумлению и восторгу, именно Йен потянулся к его руке, чтобы вернуть то положение, как они держали друг друга до того, как вошли в книжный магазин.

Шерлок сунул книгу в глубины кармана пальто. Теперь у них обоих были свободны ведущие руки на случай, если им понадобится схватить свои мечи или колья и сразиться с воображаемыми вампирами и демонами.

— Даже если ты предпочитаешь версию 1958 года с Ли вместо 1931 года, ты не можете отрицать, что [«Граф Дракула» 1977 года](https://ibb.co/FKGYfw4)4 был наиболее хорошо передан в этой книге, — продолжил разговор Йен, начавшийся в книжном магазине.

— Они упомянули реальные места в Уитби5, это правда, но бюджет был недостаточен, чтобы позволить им передать всю суть книги.

Во время разговора взгляд Шерлока был прикован к переплетенным пальцам идущей впереди пары. Потребность почувствовать руку Йена в своей руке стала еще более непреодолимой. _Как бы пальцы Йена переплелись с его?_ Он чувствовал себя так, словно сейчас умрет и его разорвет в сильном шторме второго круга Дантова Ада, если он не выяснит это как можно скорее.

Незаметно Шерлок начал опускать свою руку все ниже и ниже, медленно приближаясь к руке Йена, делая вид, что просто ослабляет хватку во время ходьбы. Йен что-то говорил, но Шерлок едва мог сосредоточиться, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, когда их руки были так близко.

Кто-то из толпы, идущей навстречу, случайно толкнул Йена в плечо, вызвав легкое движение в сторону от Шерлока, и это заставило его сжать руку Йена и крепко держать ее, чтобы их не разделили. Это было инстинктивное движение, и все же Шерлок знал, что таким способом он не стал бы ловить ничью другую руку.

Стараясь вести себя как обычно, Шерлок бросил косой взгляд на Йена, который, казалось, не заметил грандиозного изменения в их положении, когда мир склонялся в их пользу, а ветер дул в спину, а не в лицо. Случайно взглянув еще раз, Шерлок увидел румянец, появившийся на щеках Йена.

Так что он заметил; просто не показывал. Шерлок подавил ухмылку, которая пыталась расплыться на лице, и ограничился легкой улыбкой. Он чувствовал себя подростком, ухаживающим за своей первой любовью, и это было удивительное чувство. Шерлок шел по облакам, испытывая мгновенную потребность подскочить, щелкнуть каблуками или станцевать, как Джин Келли в фильме «Поющие под дождем», и запеть, заявляя всем, что ощущает себя легким и свободным.

Держа Йена за руку, Шерлок чувствовал, как будто у него впереди вся жизнь, что он может покинуть дом и продолжать идти рядом с Йеном, пока они не обогнут земной шар.

Однако он сохранил самообладание и шел рядом, наблюдая, как реагируют люди, заметив, что они держатся за руки. Большинство из них вообще не обращали на это внимания, и даже если взгляды некоторых задерживались слишком долго, их мнение не имело значения. Шерлок вздернул подбородок, чувствуя гордость оттого, что Йен держит его за руку. Он хотел, чтобы весь Лондон видел, весь мир, что они держатся за руки на публике, гуляют вместе, как партнеры, лучшие друзья и нечто большее.

Шерлок повел их по тропинке вдоль северного берега Темзы.

Солнце уже зашло, оставив Лондон купаться в городских огнях. Лишенные листьев деревья тихо стояли на легком вечернем ветру, мягко ласкавшем лицо Шерлока.

Йен смотрел на колесо обозрения и его лицо было освещено красным светом фонарей [лондонского глаза](https://ibb.co/WKMqfHC)6. Шерлоку хотелось запомнить таким спокойным и погруженным в свои мысли. _Будет ли Йен выглядеть так же, когда вернется в Эдинбург, вспоминая день, который они провели вместе?_

— Давай присядем, вид просто потрясающий. — Йен указал на одну из деревянных скамеек, смотрящих на реку.

Завернувшись в свои пальто, они сидели рядом, их бедра соприкасались, а пальцы рук все еще были переплеты. Они были лучшими друзьями, связанными поздними ночными разговорами и шутками, взаимными интересами и схожими вкусами. Они сидели, как несчастные влюбленные, которым запретили видеться больше раза в год. Шерлок хотел извлечь максимум пользы из этого дня, и был совершенно уверен, что им это удалось, даже если все прошло слишком быстро.

Он хотел, чтобы вместе с ним Йен побольше узнал о Лондоне. Что приводило Шерлока в восторг, так это то, что Лондон наблюдал за ними. Лондонское сити увидело Йена и, словно волшебное существо, обвилось вокруг них обоих, сделав частью этого мира. Сделав Лондон их местом навсегда.

— Я хочу остаться здесь подольше, — заговорил Йен, вторя мыслям Шерлока. — Но у меня рейс в десять вечера.

— Мой в десять сорок пять, — ответил Шерлок, сглотнув ком в горле, когда неприятное давление расцвело в его груди. Он продолжил смотреть на красный оттенок вокруг Лондонского глаза и думал о людях, запертых в обзорных капсулах. Точно так же, как и они, он чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку, но неспособным удержать момент, чтобы продлить его, сделать бесконечно долгим.

Успокаивающее ощущение руки Йена и осознание, что он так близко, заставили Шерлока не смотреть на него из страха, что тот растворится в воздухе, как будто это был всего лишь сон.

***

Йен смотрел на профиль Шерлока, запоминая каждую черточку. Ему хотелось провести большим пальцем по острой скуле, понюхать кожу за ухом, там, где была сама сущность Шерлока, зарыться лицом в длинную бледную шею, сейчас прикрытую шарфом.

Он почувствовал вибрацию внутри, и был удивлен, что никто этого не видит, а если и видит, то ничего не говорит, и даже Шерлок, с которым он связан прикосновением рук. Именно это было причиной ощущений, пронизывающих его тело, более интимным, чем мириады обнаженных контактов с другими людьми.

Когда они выходили из книжного магазина, Йен ждал, что рука Шерлока вот-вот соскользнет с его руки, и это была пытка, стоящая каждой секунды. В тот момент, когда их руки соприкоснулись, как две части головоломки, он почувствовал себя так, словно всю свою жизнь бежал, пытаясь добраться до Шерлока, и теперь, когда он наконец держал его за руку, все путешествие приобрело огромный смысл.

Вспоминая этот восхитительный момент, Йен положил голову Шерлоку на плечо, и тепло в его груди смешалось с нервной кислотой в желудке, вызванной нависшей разлукой. Шерлок склонил голову поверх головы Йена, и на несколько волнующих мгновений, глядя вдаль, они позволили волосам перепутаться.

— Нам скоро идти, — нарушил молчание Йен, позволив прозвучать этому ужасному заявлению.

— У тебя есть багаж? — пророкотал Шерлок, и Йен мог и чувствовать его голос в месте соприкосновения голов, и одновременно слышать его.

— Неа. Я просто приехал подписать книги, не было необходимости в багаже.

— И у меня.

— Хорошо.

Шерлок отодвинулся первым и повернулся к Йену. Выражение на его лице было мужественным, но глаза говорили совсем о другом. Йен видел в них отражение собственной боли. Его разрывало изнутри, точно так же, как их разные жизни вот-вот разорвут их на части.

— Я не знаю, чего хочу, Шерлок... — он поднял свободную руку, чтобы смахнуть упавшую на лоб Шерлока непослушную прядь волос. — Но я знаю, что хочу этого. — Он обхватил холодную щеку Шерлока, чувствуя под ладонью вечернюю щетину и желая прикоснуться к ней губами.

— Ммм, — согласился Шерлок, потянувшись к руке Йена и закрыв глаза. — Я живу в Париже, а ты — в Эдинбурге, — произнес Шерлок с закрытыми глазами, как будто не мог смотреть на Йена, говоря это. Слова были вполне логичны. Однако тон его голоса выдавал ту боль, что эхом отдавалась в душе Йена.

— Ага... вздохнул Йен, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу Шерлока, как хотел сделать раньше. Теперь ему было позволено прикасаться к своему другу. Даже если это была всего лишь небольшая ласка, он наслаждался этой привилегией. — Давай не будем обманывать себя. Мне нравится то, где мы сейчас, и было достаточно до того, как мы встретились. Этого будет достаточно и после, — солгал Йен сквозь зубы, но это было самое разумное, что он мог сказать.

— Достаточно... — повторил Шерлок, положив ладонь на руку Йена и медленно убирая ее со своей щеки. Открыв глаза, он встретился взглядом с Йеном, задержав на мгновение, словно ища ответы на величайшие вопросы человечества.

***

Они вызвали Uber и ехали в молчании [до аэропорта «Лондон-Сити»](https://ibb.co/s2kVrp3)7. К счастью, водитель уловил атмосферу в салоне и включил музыку вместо того, чтобы болтать с ними. Их руки встретились на середине сиденья, и на время поездки Шерлок позволил себе помечтать.

Он представил себе, что они отправляются в путешествие, вместе сядут в самолет, будут сидеть рядом и полетят в Италию. Будет лето, они будут нежиться под солнечными лучами лениво прогуливаясь по утрам. По вечерам они будут читать книги и слушать выступления местных групп.

Он был таким идиотом.

Когда они добрались до аэропорта, то как раз успели вовремя, чтобы успеть встать в соответствующие очереди на досмотр.

Шерлок взглянул на часы, затем проверил их рейсы на табло над головой. Время. Этого просто не может быть. Так не должно быть...

— Йен... — Шерлок повернулся к другу, с которым только что провел лучший вечер своей взрослой жизни. Он чувствовал себя так, словно на груди лежал камень, сдавливал горящие легкие, мешая дышать. Было больно. Так он страдал и сгорал из-за Йена.

— Да?.. — Йен посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и Шерлок понял, что тот чувствует то же самое, по крайней мере до некоторой степени.

Он не мог уйти, не поцеловав его. Он должен был поцеловать Йена, когда тот покупал книгу, во время прогулки, когда они сидели на скамейке...

В этот день было так много упущенных возможностей, и он не мог допустить, чтобы этот момент стал еще одним. Влажные дорожки, текущие из глаз Йена, заставляли его сердце болеть, но одновременно радоваться тому, что он был не единственным, кто страдал. Взяв лицо Йена в ладони, Шерлок смахнул слезы большими пальцами, и не убрал рук. Он хотел сказать нечто глубокое, стоящее этого момента, но слова покинули его. Они соприкоснулись лбами, и открытый взгляд Йена он запомнил на всю оставшуюся жизнь. В этом сверкающем взгляде смешались сердечная боль и нежность.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и в последний раз вдохнул запах своего Йена, стоявшего так близко. Это был момент, когда шумная, суетливая толпа вокруг них затихла, когда испарился ее беспорядочный шум. Словно по волшебству, они остались одни, благоговейно прикасаясь друг к другу. Руки Шерлока лежали на щеках Йена, ладони Йена — на шее Шерлока. Едва заметный наклон головы Шерлока достаточно ясно обозначил намерения, чтобы Йен понял намек.

Их губы неуверенно прикоснулись, прежде чем отстраниться. Шерлок старался запомнить тепло, текстуру, ощущение губ Йена, чтобы потом, вспоминать их одинокими вечерам дома.

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание, когда Йен втянул его нижнюю губу, прихватив зубами. Жар расцвел в животе, и, осмелев, он провел языком по губам Йена.

Еще один укус и еще один нежный поцелуй.

Шерлок отстранился, открыв глаза, чтобы посмотреть и выжечь воспоминание о лице Йена на жестком диске своего мозга. Они снова окунулись друг в друга, целуясь на этот раз благоговейно, а после задыхаясь отстранились. Шерлок почувствовал вкус слез на губах Йена. Он пил их, как сумасшедший пил бы соленую воду, потерявшись в море. Этот поступок, вероятно, убьет его, но ему было уже все равно...

— Время пролетело слишком быстро, — прошептал Йен, когда они наконец отстранились.

— Мне нужно больше, — произнесли оба в унисон, озвучивая одну и ту же мысль, улыбнувшись сквозь боль.

— Обещаю, что в следующий раз поцелую тебя раньше, — прошептал Шерлок, убирая ладонь Йена с шеи и целуя ее в самый центр.

— В следующий раз? — Йен поднял глаза полные надежды.

— Обещаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания Переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Слэйнт (шотландское и ирландское — Slàinte) — означает «здоровье» на ирландском и шотландском гэльском. Обычно его используют в качестве питьевого тоста в Ирландии, Шотландии и на острове Мэн.
> 
> 2 — Сэр Кри́стофер Фрэнк Каранди́ни Ли (англ. Christopher Frank Carandini Lee; 27 мая 1922 г., Белгравия, Лондон — 7 июня 2015 г., Челси, Лондон) — британский актер, певец, актер озвучивания и ветеран Второй мировой войны.  
> На раннем этапе своей карьеры Ли играл преимущественно злодеев; известность ему принесла роль графа Дракулы в серии фильмов Hammer Film Productions. Не менее известными для Кристофера стали роли Франциско Скараманги в фильме «Человек с золотым пистолетом» (1974 г.), Сарумана в трилогиях «Властелин колец» (2001—2003 гг.) и «Хоббит» (2012—2014 гг.), а также графа Дуку в двух заключительных фильмах трилогии-приквела «Звездных войн» (2002, 2005 гг.). Благодаря знанию нескольких языков (свободно говорил на английском, итальянском, французском и немецком языках, Кроме того, он немного знал шведский, русский и греческий), Ли участвовал в озвучивании фильмов и видеоигр на различных языках.
> 
> 3 — Бела Лугоши (англ. Bela Lugosi; 20 октября 1882 г. — 16 августа 1956 г.) — Бела Ференц Дежё Блашко — американский актер венгерского происхождения, который стал известен в основном благодаря ролям в фильмах ужасов.
> 
> 4 — имеется ввиду британская телевизионная адаптация романа «Дракула» Брэма Стокера. Это был первый эфир на BBC — 22 декабря 1977 г. Он является одним из более верных многочисленных экранизаций оригинальной книги.  
> И да, автор выдумала книги, которых на самом деле нет, но есть фильмы☺
> 
> 5 — Уи́тби (англ. Whitby) — город в английском графстве Норт-Йоркшир, Великобритания. Расположен на восточном побережье Британии у дельты реки Эск. Был основан нортумбрийским королем Освиу в 656 году, в IX веке разорен викингами, построившими на его месте деревню. Окончательно возродился лишь после нормандского завоевания. Именно мрачные руины развалин аббатства Уитби вдохновили Брэма Стокера на создание Дракулы.
> 
> 6 — Лондонский глаз — (англ. London Eye) — колесо обозрения в Лондоне, расположенное в районе Ламбет на южном берегу Темзы. Крупнейшее в Европе и одно из крупнейших в мире. Открыто в марте 2000 г.  
> С высоты 135 метров (приблизительно 45 этажей) при солнечной погоде открывается вид практически на весь Лондон и его окрестности на расстоянии до 40 километров. Это колесо обозрения — семейный проект супругов-архитекторов Дэвида Маркса и Джулии Барфилд. Воплощение проекта в жизнь заняло шесть лет.
> 
> 7 — Аэропорт «Лондон-Сити» — аэропорт с единственной полосой, предназначенной для использования самолетов с коротким взлетом и посадкой, обслуживающий преимущественно деловые районы Лондона. Расположен в районе Доклендс, Ньюэм в Восточном Лондоне. Был построен компанией Mowlem в 1986-1987 годах.


	3. Прикосновение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Через три месяца после их встречи в реальной жизни ночные беседы Шерлока и Йена становятся еще горячее.

Йен: Кэтрин определенно была вампиром!

Шерлок: Можно было бы утверждать, что это интерпретация читателя; даже это было бы возможно только в том случае, если бы впоследствии было опубликовано несколько других работ и читатели бы ознакомились более подробно с литературой о вампирах. Вампиризм в [«Грозовом перевале»](https://ibb.co/9hM9kR7)1 может быть как метафорическим, так и буквальным толкованием.

Йен: Верно, но ты не можете игнорировать существование вампиризма в книге! Только будучи вампиром, она может противостоять ограничениям, наложенным на нее обществом девятнадцатого века.

Шерлок: Это все еще можно считать метафорой, и ты только что это подтвердил. Что ж, дальше, давай обсудим «Ночной террор» и его автора, которого называют «следующим Брэмом Стокером»?

Йен: Я почти слышу, как ты фыркаешь. Это была идея моего издателя, и я не имел к ней никакого отношения. Ты вообще читал книгу?

Шерлок: Не-а. 

Йен: Я буду дуться.

Шерлок: Не будешь. Не твой стиль.

Йен: Да, твой. Это ты раздражительный из нас двоих.

Шерлок: Что ж, сегодня я в хорошем настроении.

Они возобновили свою дружескую литературную болтовню сразу же, как только каждый вернулся к своей жизни. Через три месяца после их первой и единственной встречи в реальной жизни их дружба стала еще более тесной, разговоры стали еще более неосторожными, переходящими в интимные темы о фантазиях и предыдущих отношениях.

Бывшая жена Йена однажды, во время свадебного путешествия, сказала ему, чтобы он перестал пускать слюни на спасателей. Тогда он все отрицал, но это дало пищу для размышлений. Его всегда тянуло к мужчинам так же, как и к женщинам, но оскорбления, услышанные в адрес сестры-лесбиянки, когда они были подростками, заставило опасаться исследовать эту сторону своих желаний. Самым большим прорывом для него было то, что он держал Шерлока за руку в Лондоне. Это было признание самому себе и всему миру, что он без зазрения совести принял свои чувства к другу.

Лондон теперь был тем счастливым местом, о котором Йен мечтал в плохие дни. Его и Шерлока местом. В такие ленивые пятничные вечера, как этот, Йену хотелось вернуться в Лондон, прогуливаться рядом с Шерлоком, болтать обо всем и ни о чем.

Йен: Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, сделала ли личная встреча все только лучше или хуже.

Шерлок: Все?

Йен: Быть так далеко и в то же время так близко. Когда я думаю о том дне, я так ясно вспоминаю тебя...

Йен вспомнил тот сюрреалистический момент, когда он шел к своему самолету. Он не помнил, как садился, но, уже сидя в самолете, прикоснулся к лицу, воображая, что прикрывает ладони Шерлока, лежавшие там мгновения назад. Он достал свой телефон, и обнял его, как будто в нем жил крошечный кусочек Шерлока.

Шерлок: Стало тяжелее?

Йен прикоснулся пальцами к губам в том месте, где Шерлок поцеловал его тогда. Прежде чем положить пальцы на клавиатуру он прикрыл глаза и тоскливо вздохнул.

Йен: Ага. Эта встреча подарила мне сенсорную и тактильную память о тебе. Теперь я знаю, как ощущается твоя рука в моей, я знаю твой запах...

Йену не хотелось заставлять Шерлока отвечать, но он все же надеялся. В ожидании, он потягивал виски и смотрел на светящийся экран ноутбука.

Шерлок: До того, как мы встретились лично, для меня ты был реальным, но в то же время абстрактным. Закрыв глаза, я мог убедить себя, что ты — плод моего воображения. Симпатичный друг с похожими интересами — концепция, достойная научно-фантастического романа. Теперь все по-другому. Я знаю, что ты там. И сейчас, когда я закрываю глаза, то представляю, что все еще чувствую тебя.

Йен обрабатывал новую информацию, когда появилось еще одно сообщение.

Шерлок: Не смейся. 

Йен: Я не смеюсь. Даже не собирался. Я представляю тоже самое. 

Шерлок: Только после того, как самолет взлетел, и я увидел гаснущие огни Лондона, до меня дошло. Я хотел написать тебе и проклинал этот чертов режим полета в телефоне. Мне нужно было прикоснуться к тебе еще раз. Именно тогда, глядя на удаляющийся город, я заплакал. Я чувствую себя идиотом, говоря это сейчас, но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я ничего не чувствовал. Я старался сохранять самообладание, пока мы расставались, но потом плотина прорвалась. Я счастлив, что мы провели эти часы вместе, однако грущу, что они прошли.

Йен: Спасибо, что рассказал мне. 

Йен едва мог напечатать что-то в ответ, читая и перечитывая сообщение Шерлока. Сердце снова болело, но знание того, что Шерлок чувствует то же самое, давало ему некоторое успокоение.

Шерлок: В тот день мне так хотелось взять тебя за руку, я думал, что сгорю там, на тротуаре.

Йен: Я чуть не умер, Шерлок! Это была настоящая пытка, чувствовать, как твоя рука медленно приближается к моей! Я взволнован, просто думая об этом. Почему я могу напечатать это, но не сказать, глядя в лицо? XD

Шерлок: Переписываться проще именно потому, что ты не видишь моего лица.

Йен: Ха! Я скучаю по твоему лицу...

Шерлок: Нам не хватило времени.

Йен: Это ведь нормально, правда? Мы получили больше, чем когда-либо надеялись. У нас все нормально, да? Мы были друзьями раньше, и сейчас можем ими остаться.

Йену хотелось верить, что просто разговоров будет достаточно, но он знал, что лжет самому себе. Он хотел гораздо большего, и их ночной флирт в разговорах заставлял его прикасаться к себе, думая о Шерлоке, гораздо чаще, чем раньше.

Шерлок: Да. 

Йен: Кроме того, что теперь у меня появились мысли о тебе, мысли которых не было раньше.

Йен покраснел, печатая свою фразу, но они говорили честно, и он должен был признать правду о своих чувствах.

Шерлок: Какие мысли? 

Йен: Я не должен говорить. 

Йен запаниковал. Его мысли о Шерлоке могли быть шагом, который они открыто не обговаривали. Последовала такая долгая пауза, в течении которой Йен подумал, что Шерлок ушел заваривать чай или что-то в этом роде. Потом он увидел — « _Носферату-жив_ _печатает_ », и отругал себя за нетерпение.

Шерлок: Я тоже думаю о тебе, когда ложусь в одиночестве в постель.

У Йена мгновенно перехватило дыхание. Он был разоблачен. Ему пришлось еще раз прочитать сообщение, чтобы убедиться, что понял его правильно.

Йен: Да? 

Шерлок: Да. 

Йен: И что происходит? 

Шерлок: Когда я прикасаюсь к себе, я представляю, что мои руки — твои. 

Йен судорожно вздохнул, представив себе голого Шерлока, выстанывающего его имя.

Йен: Я заерзал на стуле.

Шерлок: Хорошо. 

Йен: И я представляю тоже самое. 

Шерлок: Хорошо. 

Йен: Что еще происходит? 

Шерлок: Я представляю, что слышу твой голос. 

Йен: Я люблю твой голос. 

Шерлок: Ха, ты слышал свой акцент? 

Йен: О! Он тебе нравится?

Шерлок: Ты нравишься мне больше, чем твой голос.

Йен: Уверен, ты чувствуешь через экран, как горит мое лицо.

Шерлок: Я выпил слишком много виски. Я лучше пойду.

Тревожные колокольчики зазвенели у Йена в голове. Они зашли слишком далеко, сказали слишком много, и теперь он должен был придумать способ выбраться из этой ямы.

***

Йен: Можно позвонить? 

Шерлок: Сейчас? 

Шерлок не всегда решался на разговоры по телефону. На самом деле он просто презирал их. Однако теперь у него была возможность услышать мелодичный акцент Йена. Он также мог понять по тону голоса Йена, что тот действительно думает об их разговоре, лучше, чем, по сухим словам, на экране.

Йен: Если хочешь. 

Шерлок: Да. 

Не прошло и секунды, как из крошечного динамика полилась Пятая симфония Бетховена2 и заполнила комнату. Шерлок посмотрел на светящийся телефон с именем Йена в руке. Его желудок скрутило от возбуждения и опасений. Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, прежде чем нажать на зеленую иконку.

— Алло?!

— Это я. — Голос Йена прозвучал громко и отчетливо, хотя и немного неуверенно.

Шерлок встал со стула, на котором сидел все время их разговора в сети, не в силах усидеть на месте — его тело гудело от возбуждения. Он прошел в свою спальню, окунаясь в темноту, и лег наискосок на кровати, закрыв глаза.

— Шерлок?

— Я здесь, просто устраиваюсь поудобнее. Я переместился в спальню.

— Я тоже в кровати, под одеялом. Я пил виски, который ты мне прислал.

— Тебе понравилось? 

— Это тот, который ты заказал в пабе, да?

— Ты заметил, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— Этот вкус напоминает мне о тебе. Время от времени я наливаю на два пальца. Хочу, чтобы он никогда не заканчивался.

— Уверен, ты знаешь, что легко можешь заказать его в Шотландии.

— Не в этом дело.

Шерлок понял, что это сантименты, когда вспомнил о стеклянном ящике в гостиной, куда он поместил книгу, которую Йен купил ему в Лондоне. Шерлок ни за что не позволил бы Йену сменить тему разговора. Он полностью лег на кровать. Шерлок начал возбуждаться, едва услышав голос Йена, и не было смысла отрицать, что-то происходило между ними носило более сексуальный характер.

— Скажи мне, что ты делаешь, когда думаешь обо мне. А еще лучше — делай и дай мне услышать.

Шерлок позволил себе сказать это и крепко зажмурился, готовясь к отказу. На другом конце провода он услышал, как Йен поперхнулся, а потом закашлялся.

— Йен, ты в порядке?

— Да, — он снова закашлялся. — Да. Бог мой, Шерлок! Ты действительно хочешь это знать?

Шерлок облегченно вздохнул и постарался придать своему голосу спокойный и игривый тон. Лови момент3, подумал он.

— Только если ты хочешь поделиться. Ты уже в постели.

— Наглец! — рассмеялся Йен, явно не смущенный тем, что ему предложили.

***

Низкий смешок Шерлока был похож на самый изысканный и эротичный звук, который Йен когда-либо слышал.

— Просто слыша твой голос, я начинаю кое-что чувствовать.

— Что чувствовать? — спросила Шерлок, заставив Йена застонать от смущения при одной только мысли о том, чтобы высказать свои фантазии.

— Невообразимое.

— Ты же писатель. Расскажи мне, — соблазнительный голос подтолкнул Йена, и он подчинился, чувствуя, как румянец ползет по его щекам.

— Я был наполовину тверд, когда ты сказал, что, касаясь себя, представляешь мои руки вместо своих. — Йен прикусил губу и еще глубже зарылся головой в пушистую подушку.

— Ммм… а сейчас?

— А сейчас, просто слушая твой голос, я становлюсь тверже.

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать?

Ох блядь, Шерлок собирался прикончить его, подумал Йен. Если и так, то он был готов умереть — останавливаться он не собирался. Йен прижал ладонь к ноющему члену, чтобы немного ослабить напряжение, а вместо этого обнаружил, что стонет в трубку.

— Оу... — Шерлок был заинтригован.

— Нет, нет, я просто... — смутился Йен, поняв, как это должно было прозвучать. Впрочем, не так уж далеко от истины.

— Да, я тоже. А сейчас твоя рука лежит на моем бедре... — Развратные нотки в голосе Шерлока были заглушены лишь долгим выдохом, от которого у Йена по спине побежали мурашки.

Йен не мог дышать. Не мог думать. Возможно, потому, что в мозгу больше не осталось крови. Вся она пульсировала в члене. Он был возбужден, тверд и готов в мгновение, от одной только перспективы секса.

— Твоя рука расстегивает мне брюки. — Воодушевленный признанием Шерлока, Йен расстегнул ширинку, спустил брюки вместе с боксерами до колен отшвырнув их ногой прочь, не заботясь о том, куда они приземлятся.

— Ты спускаешь мои боксеры вниз и… а-а-ах, Йен...

Сладострастный звук, который издал Шерлок, заставил Йена обхватить пальцами ноющую эрекцию и застонать в ответ.

— Моя рука на твоем члене, Йен? — прорычал Шерлок, разжигая в Йене пожар, какого он уже давно не чувствовал.

— Да...да… — Дыхание Йена участилось, и он заговорил шепотом, что делало невозможным дальнейшее отрицание его намерений. — Поговори со мной. Скажи мне, что делает твоя рука.

— Сжимаю крепче, и провожу по нему рукой снизу вверх.

— Да... — Йен тяжело дышал. Его рука, подчиняясь, делала именно то, что сказал Шерлок.

— Поставь меня на громкую связь и положи телефон рядом с ухом. Я сделаю то же самое.

Не выпуская член, Йен одной рукой, державшей телефон, включает громкую. Закрывая глаза, он погружается в фантазию о руках Шерлока. Шерлок нависал бы над ним, волосы спадали бы на лоб, а завораживающие глаза смотрели бы в его.

— Другой рукой я обхватываю твою мошонку, Йен. Перебираю пальцами, наслаждаясь ощущением тяжести в руке. Все это время поглаживаю твой член, нежно и томно. Я хочу услышать, как ты стонешь, когда я дразню тебя достаточно сильным движением, распаляя тебя, но не настолько, чтобы достичь освобождения слишком быстро.

— Бля-я-я-дь... Шерлок... — Руки Йена двигались в соответствии с указаниями, произносимыми этим развратным баритоном.

— Расскажи мне, как это ощущается.

— Изумительно. А-ах, твои руки нежные, но уверенные. Покажи, дай мне ощутить, как приятно будет отдаться тебе. — Йен продолжил надрачивать, устанавливая ритм, стараясь не толкаться в кулак, чтобы не достичь пика слишком быстро.

— Рука, лежащая на твоих яйцах, теперь движется к губам. Смочи указательный палец, Йен. — Шерлок тоже тяжело дышал, слова вырывались стонами — было ясно, что он не забывал и про себя. — Я хочу услышать звук, с которым ты выпустишь мой палец изо рта. Вот так. Очень хорошо, Йен. Этот палец сейчас обводит твой сосок.

— Подожди, я подниму футболку. — Йен двигался быстро, сбрасывая майку, прежде чем вернуть руки туда, где они были. — Порядок, он там. Твой палец на моем соске.

— Я зажимаю его между большим и указательным пальцами и перекатываю между ними, — раздался низкий рокот, и Йен выгнулся дугой, следуя воле Шерлока, чувствуя, как его охватывает наслаждение. — Тебе ведь нравится их дразнить, правда, Йен?

— Да.

— А сейчас я кручу сильнее.

— Ах, Шерлок! — Йен застонал, выкручивая сосок, теряя ритм, который он поддерживал на члене другой рукой.

— Тоже самое я делаю и с другим твоим соском. О... как я обожаю звуки, которые ты издаешь, Йен. Я мог бы слушать твои стоны всю ночь. Я мог бы дразнить тебя часами, пока ты не попросишь об освобождении.

Йен больше не мог думать, его мозг сгорел. Единственное, что существовало — голос Шерлока в ушах и движущаяся, дразнящая рука Шерлока на нем...

— Я близко... — прошептал Йен тяжело дыша.

— Мои руки на твоих бедрах.

— Что? — в замешательстве спросил Йен сквозь дымку приближающегося оргазма.

— Ты слышал меня. — Повелительный тон заставил Йена немедленно подчиниться. — Сделай глубокий вдох. Вот так. — Йен услышал, как Шерлок вздохнул вместе с ним. — А теперь медленно выдохни. Повтори... Отлично. Мои руки массируют внутреннюю поверхность твоих бедер, медленно продвигаясь к животу. Мы можем остановиться в любой момент. Только скажи.

— Нет. Я хочу этого. Говори со мной. Скажи, что ты делаешь. Что угодно... просто... — Йен извивался на простынях, тщетно пытаясь потереться чувствительной кожей, пока руки двигались по менее эрогенным зонам. Он чувствовал себя словно натянутая струна, которая вот-вот лопнет, а кожа зудела и жаждала прикосновений.

— У тебя поблизости есть смазка? — За вопросом Шерлока последовал знакомый щелчок открывающейся бутылочки на другом конце провода.

— Да. — Йен полез в верхний ящик, и через мгновение его собственная бутылочка издала такой же звук. Он зашипел, когда прохладная жидкость коснулась чувствительной кожи на члене.

— Моя правая рука смазана и снова на твоем члене. Теперь ты облизываешь палец левой руки.

Йен подчинился; его соски были напряжены и готовы продолжить.

— Влажный палец движется позади яиц, чтобы надавить на промежность.

— Что? — Это на мгновение отрезвило Йена, но потом он вспомнил то, что Шерлок говорил ранее. Он не хотел останавливаться. — Ладно. — Кожу Йена покалывало от прикосновений. Он был инструментом для слов Шерлока, его руки — марионетками для кукловода, шепчущего в ухо. Это было чем то, что он не собирался исследовать слишком глубоко, из-за укоренившегося страха осуждения. Теперь все было по-другому: это были руки Шерлока, прикасавшиеся к нему. Его друг, казалось, точно знал, даже больше, чем он сам, что нужно, чтобы освободиться от этих страхов, даже если Йен был немного шокирован тем, что Шерлок был готов зайти так далеко в телефонном разговоре. Жар расцвел в животе от прикосновения, и непристойный стон сорвался с его губ. — Твой палец чувствуется так... хорошо, Шерлок.

— М-м-м, я надавил еще сильнее, массируя и медленно двигаясь дальше. — Слова Шерлока звучали напряженно, как будто он делал то же самое, но у Йена не было сил задавать вопросы, так что он просто подчинился.

Его тело горело огнем. Крошечные язычки пламени лизали кожу, и все, чего он хотел, — сгореть для Шерлока. Йен представил себе тело Шерлока над собой, губы Шерлока на шее, его дразнящие пальцы...

Йен захныкал от прикосновения. Он с трудом мог поверить в то, что делает, а еще и с Шерлоком, который слушал его, и даже направлял его. В эту минуту ему не было стыдно. То, что пронзило его, было страстью и доверием.

— Собираю немного смазки с члена и дразню вход. — Шерлок и сам стонал, звуки приближали Йена к оргазму так же сильно, как и прикосновения.

— О черт, Шерлок... Я никогда раньше... У меня нет... — Йен позволил согнутым в коленях ногам раскрыться, когда палец коснулся ануса. В присутствии Шерлока он мог исследовать себя больше, чем в одиночестве.

— Мы можем остановиться.

— Нет! А-а-ах. — Йен обвел пальцем анус, бесстыдно издавая жаждущие звуки, эхом отражавшиеся Шерлоком на другом конце провода.

— Рука на твоем члене теперь движется быстрее, и палец погружается внутрь тебя. Нннггггхх... Только кончик.

— Шерлок! О-ох... — Йен выгнулся дугой, выкрикивая имя друга в темноту спальни. Кончик его пальца был внутри него, и новизна этого ощущения при прикосновении и последовавшие за этим искры удовольствия заставили тело напрячься, а мышцы сжаться.

— Кончи для меня, Йен, — рычание Шерлока сопровождалось звуком скольжения, похожим на тот, что получался у Йена. Эти слова ударили его, как топор, падающий на тугую веревку его тела, разрезая пополам, позволяя частям взлететь в воздух.

Он выкрикнул имя Шерлока и услышал свое собственное. Теплые струи ударили в грудь, потекли по бедрам и ладоням. Йен раскинулся на кровати и вытянул обе руки вдоль тела. Он чувствовал себя разгоряченным, словно горел изнутри. Простыни были недостаточно холодны, чтобы принести облегчение, но он все равно наслаждался контрастом ткани и обжигающей кожи.

— Ты в порядке? — удовлетворенный голос Шерлока вернул Йена из дремотного состояния.

— М-м-м… А ты?

— Ты даже себе не представляешь.

— Думаю, что представляю, — усмехнулся Йен, и друг, с которым только что у него была самая горячая дрочка в жизни, поддержал его. Это было так приятно — быть понятым, наконец-то найти отдушину в ком-то, кто не осуждал. В груди горело от неописуемых чувств, не связанных с физическим наслаждением.

По мере того как сознание медленно возвращалось к жизни, он вспомнил кое-что, о чем хотел сказать Шерлоку в самом начале разговора. В их беседе произошло столько неожиданных поворотов, что он совершенно забыл об этом.

— Шерлок?

— Да? — Профессор был таким же сонным, как Йен.

— Я собираюсь в Париж на несколько дней. — Сердце Йена глухо стучало в груди, когда он сообщил эту новость.

— Когда? — В голосе Шерлока отчетливо слышалось волнение, он сразу же оживился, и Йен с улыбкой вздохнул с облегчением.

— Через два месяца, двадцать первого — двадцать четвертого мая. Я поеду с сестрой на свадьбу ее друзей, и мы остановимся в Париже. — В более личных беседах Йен рассказал Шерлоку о сестре, которая также была его агентом.

— У тебя будет свободное время?

— О да, именно об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить. Я подумал, не хочешь ли ты встретиться. — _Пожалуйста, скажи «Да»_... Он осмелился надеяться, что Шерлок разделит восторг Йена при мысли о новой встрече.

Послышался шорох ткани, как будто Шерлок сел.

— Разумеется. — Голос Шерлока звучал сухо, но энтузиазм был так же очевиден, как и четкость его речи.

— Отлично. — Йен не хотел признаваться, в каком восторге он был, услышав, что ему выпал отличный повод навестить Шерлока, не навязываясь при этом.

— Значит, это свидание. — Йен усмехнулся — в голосе Шерлока явственно слышалось поддразнивание. А потом немного пришел в себя, глядя на учиненное распутство.

— Шерлок?

— Да?

— Между нами все хорошо, да? То, что мы только что сделали, ничего не меняет?

— Нет, — Шерлок прочистил горло. — Конечно, нет.

— Мы все еще друзья, и в то же время... мы стали чем-то большим.

— Да, Йен.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Йен некоторое время лежал тихо и неподвижно, обдумывая, как все будет дальше. Ему хотелось узнать Шерлока получше, ближе. Он надеялся, что в Париже у них будет шанс продолжить, зайти дальше, чем секс по телефону, хотя ему и сейчас тоже хотелось большего.

— Думаю, мне нужно принять душ. — Йен почувствовал липкость на бедре и поморщился.

— М-м-м… Мне тоже.

Йен не смог сдержать вырвавшегося хриплого смешка и через секунду услышал низкий рокочущий смешок Шерлока, эхом прозвучавший в трубке.

— Через два месяца, — сказал Шерлок вместо прощания. Голос был низким и непринужденным, но с явным намеком на улыбку.

— Поговорим завтра? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Йен.

— Поговорим завтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — «Грозовой перевал» — (англ. Wuthering Heights) — единственный роман английской писательницы и поэтессы XIX века Эмили Бронте и самое известное её произведение. Образцово продуманный сюжет, новаторское использование нескольких повествователей, внимание к подробностям сельской жизни в сочетании с романтическим истолкованием природных явлений, ярким образным строем и переработкой условностей готического романа делают «Грозовой перевал» эталоном романа позднего романтизма и классическим произведением ранневикторианской литературы.
> 
> 2 — Давайте представим, что именно начало 5-ой симфонии стояло у Шерлока на звонке. Послушать можно тут: http://mp3.classic-music.ru/music/beethoven/s5-1.mp3
> 
> 3 — в оригинале используется выражение Carpe diem (ка́рпэ ди́эм, — с лат. — «лови день») — крылатое латинское выражение, означающее «живи настоящим», «лови момент».


	4. Объединение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Йен приезжает в Париж к Шерлоку домой, и они сдаются своим желаниям.

После долгой поездки через всю Англию, а затем и через половину Франции, они наконец-то приехали в свой отель в Париже. Шерлок предложил им остановиться у него, но Йен чувствовал, что пребывание там с сестрой будет неловким, так как он не был уверен, как долго сможет держать свои руки подальше от Шерлока. На следующий день, сразу после обеда, Йен подбросил Гарри к дому Дженни и Тамары, чтобы она могла помочь подругам с последними приготовлениями.

Он поздоровался с хозяевами и, извинившись, отошел в уборную. Выйдя чуть позже, он был остановлен словами сестры.

— Его зовут Майкрофт, и он устраивал такие вещи, которые мне не по плечу, даже если я дергала за ниточки неделями! — Гарри взволнованно рассказывала своим друзьям о парне, которого звали так же, как и брата Шерлока. И это озадачило Йена до тревожных масштабов.

— Да, ладно? — Тамара, казалось, была поглощена рассказом.

— Да! Я разыскала его, когда Йен сказал мне, в каком университете он был деканом. Я уже говорила, что он много болтает о Шерлоке?

— Ага, — хихикнула Дженни.

— Итак, я поговорила с ним о том, какими идиотами были наши братья, и на следующий день у меня было место в Фойлз для подписания Йеном книг в субботу в прайм-тайм. Он гарантировал, что его брат тоже там будет. Йен говорит об этом парне уже почти год, как будто он пишет о нем книгу и проводит обширные исследования. Но пфф! Хотя я знаю, что это намного больше, я достаточно хорошо знаю своего идиота брата.

— Гарри?! — Голос Йена прогремел по всей гостиной, когда он вышел на открытое пространство. — Что ты сделала?!

— Только то, что ты боишься делать! — защищаясь ответила Гарри. Ее шотландский акцент стал сильнее, как происходило всегда, когда они спорили.

— Ты уже вмешивался в мою личную жизнь, и я отчетливо помню, чем это закончилось.

— Я просто открыла тебе глаза, Йен! Она тебе изменяла. А сейчас тебе нужен был пинок, чтобы снова открыть глаза. Я знаю, когда мой брат влюблен. И мечтательное выражение на твоем лице всякий раз, когда ты упоминаешь своего «онлайн-друга, Шерлока» — что, кстати, происходит постоянно — сказало мне все, что нужно было знать. — К концу своей тирады она уже тяжело дышит. Скрестив на груди руки, она вздернула подбородок, готовая к контратаке Йена.

— Ты несешь ерунду! Ты не можешь этого просто видеть, Гарри! — Йен не хотел копаться в своем неудачном браке с Мэри, но когда дело дошло до Шерлока, возможно, Гарри была права...

— Могу! А теперь, — она ткнула пальцем в середину его груди. — Отрасти уже наконец яйца и иди встреться с ним. — Она посмотрела на своих друзей и самодовольно ухмыльнулась в сторону Йена. — Мы не рассчитываем, что ты появишься до утра.

Дженни и Тамара фыркнули от смеха, но тут же замолчали во благо Йена.

— Опекунша... — пробормотал Йен, качая головой, когда на лице появилась улыбка.

— Слепой мудак! Ты не всегда такой крутой парень, каким себя строишь, Йен, — фыркнула Гарри, поддразнивая, но заметно успокоившись и улыбнувшись в ответ.

Йен вздохнул и покорно опустил плечи. Вместо того чтобы злиться на сестру, он чувствовал себя так, словно с него свалилась тяжелая ноша. Как будто то, что Гарри прочитала на его лице, было подтверждением, что он действительно чувствовал некоторое время, но отрицал это даже для себя.

Она стояла с распростертыми объятиями, и Йен шагнул в них, похлопывая ее по спине в знак благодарности.

— Ты все еще лезешь не в свое дело, — поддразнил он, сжимая ее еще крепче.

— А ты все еще упрямый осел. — Она оттолкнула его и поправила пуговицу.

Йен повернулся к Дженни и Тамаре с самой очаровательной улыбкой, на какую только был способен.

— Простите за это. 

— Просто иди уже к нему, — улыбнулась Тамара.

— Удачи! — Дженни помахала рукой, когда Йен уже выходил за дверь.

После краткого визита в местный продовольственный магазин, где Йен коверкал французский язык так, что кассир сказала ему просто говорить по-английски, он поехал к Шерлоку.

Йен был одновременно взволнован и встревожен. Они обсудили встречу и договорились, что не будут ни на чем настаивать. Если они захотят провести время сидя и разговаривая, или смотря вместе старый фильм, то все хорошо. Если все перейдет в физическую плоскость, то это тоже будет нормально.

После того памятного вечера, когда Йен впервые позвонил Шерлоку, они еще несколько раз вместе мастурбировали. Даже если бы он захотел поглотить Шерлока и быть поглощенным им, как только они окажутся лицом к лицу, он может почувствовать себя иначе. Они обсудили то, что хотели бы сделать, если бы отважились на что-то большее, чем просто держаться за руки. Они решили жить настоящим, и что бы они ни делали, все будет прекрасно.

Стоя у входной двери квартиры Шерлока, Йен глубоко вздохнул, разгладил ладонью рубашку и поднял руку, чтобы постучать. Он ощущал волнение всей кожей и в участившемся сердцебиении.

— Привет, Йен. Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель. — Шерлок распахнул дверь с той учтивостью и театральностью, которых Йену безмерно не хватало с тех пор, как они расстались пять месяцев назад.

— Привет. Я принес вино, — быстро сказал Йен, тыча вином в грудь Шерлока. — Здесь так дешево, — нервно заметил он.

— Спасибо, — удивленно улыбнулся Шерлок, приняв подарок, ясно видя, как взволнован Йен.

Йен вошел внутрь и окинул взглядом уютное пространство квартиры, оформленной в теплых тонах и отделанной деревом. Довольно быстро они продолжили разговор, начатый накануне вечером по Discord, пока Йен не отключился с телефоном на груди.

Первый бокал вина заставил Йена ослабить воротник рубашки, и он погрузился в уютное общество своего лучшего друга. Блеск в глазах Шерлока, когда он взглянул на намек в виде открытой шеи, заставил Йена покраснеть, и их взгляды стали более жаждущими.

Они встали, чтобы Шерлок мог показать Йену свою коллекцию книг первого издания. Книга, которую Йен купил для него, стояла рядом в стеклянном футляре. Глядя на него, Йен чувствовал тепло тела Шерлока, стоящего за ним. Он был близко... так близко. Йен чувствовал, что Шерлок стоит у него за спиной, излучая жар.

Он видел, как Шерлок отражается в стекле, смотря на Йена сверху вниз с жаждущим выражением на лице. Не оглядываясь, Йен потянулся назад, ища руку друга.

В отражении было видно удивление на лице Шерлока. Йен положил руку на его правое бедро, желая ощутить прикосновение. Шерлок последовал его примеру, подойдя еще ближе и положив другую руку на противоположное бедро, ухватив его нежно, но властно.

Ища уюта, Йен прислонился к более высокой фигуре Шерлока, наслаждаясь ощущением, медленно выдохнул, словно его накрыло одеялом удовлетворения, и тело расслабилось в роскошных объятиях. Наклонил голову вправо и взглянул вверх, в лицо Шерлока, которое было всего в нескольких миллиметрах.

— Боже, как я хочу тебя, Йен... — Шепот Шерлока был похож на рычание, когда его губы зависли над губами Йена.

Вместо ответа Йен привстал на цыпочки, сократив расстояние между их ртами. Все пять месяцев он представлял себе, как они снова поцелуются, и теперь не хотел терять ни секунды, проведенной вместе. Губы Шерлока были мягкими и робкими, когда они неспешно целовались, знакомясь с ощущением того, что они снова так близко. Они стояли под неудобным углом, поэтому Йен развернулся в руках и снова завладел губами Шерлока, передавая жажду, чтобы он без слов понял, как сильно, в свою очередь, хочет его Йен. Он скользнул языком в горячий рот Шерлока, пробуя на вкус вино и желание прикоснуться, соперничающее с его. По мере того как поцелуй становился глубже, их движения становились все более безудержными. Большие руки Шерлока обхватили лицо Йена, повторяя позу их первого поцелуя в аэропорту. Это воспоминание вызвало у Йена эмоциональную реакцию, и он с трудом мог поверить, что Шерлок снова в его объятиях.

— Ты мне нужен, — выдохнул Йен, когда они отстранились, чтобы глотнуть воздуха; слова бледнели по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал внутри. Он не просто нуждался в Шерлоке — он жаждал узнать его тело; он жаждал то время, которое они могли бы провести вместе, разговаривая и смеясь, держась за руки и нежно касаясь друг друга.

— Я не отпущу тебя. — В выражение глаз Шерлока Йен увидел воплощение своих мыслей.

— Я не прошу тебя об этом, — ухмыльнулся Йен и был вознагражден восхитительным звуком низкого смешка, эхом разнесшегося по комнате.

— Я приготовил острую жаренную курицу1, если ты голоден, — начал было Шерлок, но Йен приложил палец к его губам. Шерлок, должно быть, почувствовал, что Йен боится продолжать дальше, и предложил ему альтернативу, но, несмотря на его прежние страхи, Йен был уверен в своих желаниях.

— Я могу притвориться, что еще какое-то время смогу держать руки при себе в твоем присутствии... Или мы можем сделать то, о чем говорили уже несколько месяцев. — Йен многозначительно посмотрел на Шерлока и увидел, как выражение лица его друга сменилось с ласкового на ужасно похотливое.

Чем ближе они подходили к спальне, тем больше одежды исчезало с их тел. Йен был слишком нетерпелив, чтобы раздеть Шерлока с тем изяществом с каким бы ему хотелось... Если у них когда-нибудь будет шанс сделать это снова, он поклялся себе, что не будет торопиться. К тому времени, как их босые ноги ступили на мягкий ковер в ногах кровати Шерлока, они были одеты в одинаковые черные боксеры.

— Смотрю, ты разделяешь мой хороший вкус в отношении нижнего белья, — заметил Шерлок, ухмыляясь Йену с блеском в глазах. Его учтивое выражение лица не скрывало румянца на щеках, и Йен мог сказать, что Шерлок был взволнован так же, как и он.

— Пожалуй, да, — усмехнулся Йен, когда ему в голову пришла приятная мысль о том, что они такие разные, но такие похожие и совместимые.

Шерлок засунул большие пальцы за пояс нижнего белья Йена и притянул его ближе. Веселье медленно уходило с его лица, оставив лишь серьезность. Кадык дернулся, когда он сглотнул, и спросил:

— Можно?!

Йен кивнул, выдав дрожащий вздох от предвкушения.

— Да, — добавил он для дополнительного подтверждения. — И Шерлок?!

— М-м-м? 

— Ты можешь… все… 

— До тех пор, пока ты не скажешь мне остановиться.

— Я не скажу.

Шерлок приподнял указательным пальцем подбородок Йена и строго посмотрел на него.

— Ты говорил мне, что никогда раньше не был с мужчиной. Ты можешь задавать вопросы или мы можем просто остановиться в любой момент, это ясно?

— Да, но…

— Нет, Йен. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, мы не обязаны ничего делать даже после того, как сказал, что хочешь этого. Если ты передумаешь, мы остановимся. Мне нужно, чтобы ты это понял.

— Я понял. — Йен заметил, что выражение лица Шерлока немного смягчилось, когда он согласился. Удивительно, как он мог стоять перед Шерлоком, которого видел всего один раз, и чувствовать себя защищенным и почитаемым. Настолько искренне, насколько он смог, он просто сказал:

— Спасибо, Шерлок. Это работает в обоих направлениях.

Шерлок кивнул и опустился перед ним на колени. Его взгляд скользнул вниз, когда он медленно стянул с Йена боксеры. Сердце Йена глухо стучало в ушах, дыхание стало прерывистым. Точно так же, дыхание Шерлока стало громче, когда его глаза сфокусировались на полностью возбужденном члене Йена, выпрыгнувшем из своего заточения. Он сглотнул, выругался по-английски, потом по-французски, встал и быстро снял с себя нижнее белье.

Йен посмотрел и почувствовал, как жар заливает его щеки от великолепия полностью обнаженной фигуры Шерлока. Он был воплощением мужской красоты. Он стоял, как Давид Микеланджело, гордый и сильный. Однако вместо предупреждающего взгляда он смотрел на Йена с нескрываемым нетерпением. Когда взгляд Йена скользнул ниже, он заметил еще одно существенное различие между фигурой Шерлока и знаменитой статуей. Не давая Йену насытиться видом, Шерлок снова поцеловал его.

Йен нетерпеливо шагнул вперед и шутливо толкнул Шерлока на кровать, прикрыв наготу друга своей. Он сидел верхом на бедрах Шерлока и восхищался красотой его тела. Он и раньше видел голых мужчин во время занятий регби в школе, в раздевалке или в дýше, но никогда в сексуальной обстановке. Вот так — никогда. Однако сейчас его возбуждал не только вид великолепного тела, но и то, что это было тело Шерлока. Йен никогда не был так уверен в своем влечении к тому же полу так, как сейчас.

— Ты передумал? — спросил Шерлок без тени паники или обиды в голосе.

— Определенно нет! — Запротестовал Йен. — Я просто... Я просто хочу посмотреть на тебя, — заверил он и громко вздохнул, глядя на открывшийся перед ним вид. Худощавая мускулистая грудь Шерлока была лишена волос, сильные руки сложены под головой, на лице играла легкая улыбка. Взгляд Йена упал на пах Шерлока. — Ты... такой красивый... — Он облизнул губы, глядя на выступившую капельку на головке твердого члена Шерлока, затем заставил себя встретиться с ним взглядом. — Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, но я не...

— Ты же знаешь, что это работает в обе стороны, верно?

— Ну, да.

— Так что ты знаешь — что бы ты ни делал, мне будет хорошо. Исследуй, если хочешь. — Шерлок положил руку на бедро Йена и посмотрел на него. — Сегодня мое тело принадлежит тебе.

Приняв слова Шерлока, Йен все еще чувствовал, что торопиться не нужно.

Он наклонился, чтобы запечатлеть на губах Шерлока легкий, но страстный поцелуй, спустился поцеловать острый подбородок, длинную шею и ключицу — места, о которых он мечтал уже несколько месяцев. Под языком Йена правый сосок Шерлока стал твердым, и он щелкнул языком по другому соску, прежде чем взять его в рот, вызывая низкий гул из груди Шерлока. Этот глубоко эротичный звук послал волну жара в пах Йена, и он поспешил вниз, слизнуть блестящую каплю, образовавшуюся на головке члена Шерлока.

Вкус был странный.

Не плохой, но не похожий ни на что, когда-либо пробованное ранее. Любопытство Йена разгорелось, и он лизнул еще раз, затем поднял глаза и увидел ошеломленное выражение в полуприкрытых глазах Шерлока, лицо раскраснелось, рот приоткрыт, голова откинулась на подушку, чтобы он мог наблюдать за Йеном.

Удержав пристальный взгляд Шерлока, он втянул головку в рот.

— Ох, блядь, Йен... — Мышцы живота Шерлока напряглись, когда он попытался удержаться от толчков бедрами.

Ободренный, Йен обхватил пальцами длинный ствол и взял глубже. Однако очень скоро он задохнулся, и глаза наполнились слезами, когда головка достала до горла. Он быстро отстранился и сел, неловко кашляя, словно подросток, впервые затянувшийся сигаретой.

— Ложись на живот, — рычание Шерлока пронзило тело Йена, и он немедленно сделал движение, подчиняясь, но затем остановился.

— Я не закончил, — сказал он, с тоской глядя на великолепный член Шерлока.

— Если ты продолжишь, я кончу раньше, чем мне хотелось бы, — дерзко улыбнулся Шерлок в ответ на комплимент. — Я тоже хочу попробовать тебя на вкус и убедиться, что мы кончим вместе.

Йен кивнул, желая того же, его собственная потребность в Шерлоковом прикосновении затмевала способность к медленному исследованию. Они поменялись местами на кровати: Йен лежал на животе, Шерлок — сзади него.

Однако Йен жаждал услышать, что у них будет время сделать все, что они захотят. Если не сегодня, то в другой раз. Они будут делать это снова и снова, пока не познакомятся с телами, желаниями и реакциями друг друга. Тем не менее, ни один из них не был уверен в том, насколько в будущем осуществима их немного больше, чем дружба на расстоянии. Они договорились не давать друг другу ложной надежды.

Йен сложил руки под подбородком и вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть, что Шерлок смотрит на него так же, как он смотрел на Шерлока несколько мгновений назад. Развратный взгляд Шерлока заставил его порадоваться, что он решил полностью отдаться этому человеку.

Длинные пальцы Шерлока прошлись по икрам Йена с обеих сторон, потревожив мягкие волоски.

— Щекотно! — рассмеялся Йен, и Шерлок поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. — Прикоснись сильнее. Я имею ввиду... — Йен потянулся к подушке и зарылся в нее лицом, отказываясь смотреть назад.

— Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — усмехнулся Шерлок и решительно положил руки на то же самое место. Йен почувствовал поцелуй на мягкой коже под коленом и положил голову на подушку, расслабляясь все больше по мере того, как уходило его унижение.

Поцелуи открытым ртом шли от колена, вверх по задней поверхности бедра к ягодицам. Йен почувствовал легкое прикосновение зубов, затем еще один поцелуй. Обещание небольшой боли заставило его дыхание ускориться еще больше, и он немного приподнял свою задницу, чтобы послать, как он надеялся, четкий сигнал.

Шерлок укусил сильнее, и на этот раз Йен застонал. Большие ладони Шерлока обхватили и сжали его ягодицы.

— Йен Малкольм Маклахлан — у тебя великолепная задница. — Баритон Шерлока был пронизан вожделением, и Йен слегка дернулся от похвалы, улыбаясь совершенно новому комплименту в спальне. — Я так много всего хочу с ней сделать.

Эта фраза заставила Йена закрыть глаза и задумчиво ответить:

— Тогда сделай... все до единого, — добавив, — Я скажу тебе, если всего будет слишком много, но не сдерживай свои потребности, пока я не остановлю тебя. Пожалуйста. — Йен отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы Шерлок отпустил себя, чтобы они могли насладиться друг другом в полной мере.

Ответ пришел в виде рук Шерлока, сжимающих бедра Йена, поднимающих его задницу. Стоя на коленях, лицом вниз и с поднятым задом, он чувствовал себя восхитительно обнаженным. Устраиваясь поудобнее, он не испытывал ни малейшего смущения. Его член раскачивался между ног, сочась на роскошные белые атласные простыни.

Он знал, чего ожидать, поскольку Шерлок однажды описал в телефонном разговоре, что он хочет сделать с ним. Однако все равно вскрикнул, когда почувствовал язык Шерлока над анусом. У него вырвался стон, такой похотливый, что с трудом мог поверить, что это был он.

Сначала Шерлок лизнул его вход всей поверхностью талантливого языка, чередуя это с круговым движением заостренным кончиком языка. Йен впился зубами в подушку, бормоча бессвязные слова удовольствия. Когда язык Шерлока коснулся входа, Йен порадовался, что тщательно вымылся в отеле, прежде чем навестить друга.

В нем был всего лишь кончик языка Шерлока, а Йен уже был на грани оргазма. Шерлок всунул язык еще глубже и остановился.

— Еще нет, — прорычал Шерлок повелительным тоном.

Йен выдохнул, затем сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и, напрягая мышцы живота, задержал оргазм.

— Я готов. — Йен тяжело дышал, когда Шерлок соскочил с кровати и достал из прикроватного ящика бутылочку смазки.

Прохладная жидкость восхитительно ощущалась на разгоряченной коже Йена, и он вцепился в подушку, готовый снова застонать, когда пальцы Шерлока размазали смазку между ягодицами.

— Зачем тебе подушка? — спросил Шерлок.

— Я не хочу, чтобы твои соседи…

— Мне все равно. Я хочу слышать твое удовольствие, твои стоны и твой голос, когда ты ругаешься на языке, который я не могу понять. Я хочу знать, как тебе понравятся мои пальцы внутри тебя, Йен...

— Да...а-а-ах... — застонал Йен, чувствуя, как один длинный палец медленно скользит в него. Шерлок добавил еще смазки и принялся проталкивать палец туда и обратно. Само по себе это чувство уже не было незнакомо Йену, но тот факт, что именно Шерлок делал это с ним, увеличивал значимость.

Йен перестал регулировать громкость издаваемых им звуков; он отпустил себя, наслаждаясь ощущением еще одного пальца Шерлока, присоединившегося к первому, раскрывающих Йена шире, подготавливающих его. Когда другая рука Шерлока начала поглаживать член Йена, его ноги начали дрожать от натиска восхитительных импульсов.

— Я не могу, — наконец захныкал Йен. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты был внутри сию же секунду, или я кончу. Клянусь, Шерлок...

— Ложись на спину, — приказал Шерлок. Йен оглянулся через плечо и понял, что голос Шерлока был таким напряженным, потому что тот тоже был так же близок к оргазму, как и Йен. Его член был полон и готов, и Шерлок дышал прерывисто, как зверь, готовый к прыжку.

— Я думал, что эта правильная поза, чтобы сделать все надлежащим способом — запротестовал Йен, прежде чем подчиниться.

— Нет никакой неправильной позы, — Шерлок помог Йену перевернуться на спину, а затем посмотрел на него с благоговением. — Мне просто нужно видеть выражение твоего лица, когда я погружусь в тебя, когда я буду двигаюсь внутри тебя, когда я кончу в тебя, Йен.

— Да-а-а... — Йен уронил голову на подушку и бесстыдно развел ноги.

Шерлок так идеально вписался между ног Йена, что стало ясно — он принадлежит этому месту. Его изящные руки направили ноги Йена, вокруг талии, побуждая обхватить ее. Неистовое рвение, которое до сих пор двигало Йеном, сменилось спокойным ожиданием. Он был готов к тому, что Шерлок наконец-то заявит на него свои плотские права.

Их взгляды встретились, и Йен кивнул в ответ на невысказанный вопрос в глазах Шерлока. Получив сообщение, Шерлок смазал свой член еще бóльшим количеством смазки и направил его ко входу Йена.

— О-о-о-ох... Бля-я-ядь… — Стон Йена вырвался из глубины его существа в тот момент, когда кончик большого члена Шерлока преодолел тугое кольцо мышц. Восторг грозил захлестнуть его; он вцепился в простыни по бокам и смотрел, как великолепное лицо Шерлока сосредоточено на предстоящей задаче. Шерлок рычал от удовольствия, но и наблюдал за реакцией Йена, выискивая признаки протеста. Все, что сказал Йен, были лишь словами одобрения. Легкая боль появилась, когда Шерлок скользнул немного дальше. Увидев, что Йен поморщился, он отстранился и налил еще смазки на член.

— В порядке? — спросил он напряженным голосом, явно пытаясь сохранить остатки самообладания.

— Еще... — это был самый связный ответ Йена, какой он только мог выдать. Он попытался расслабиться, как учил его Шерлок, когда они занимались сексом по телефону. Он положил руки Шерлоку на спину, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы, и двигаются вместе с ним.

Шерлок зашел чуть глубже, неотступно наполняя Йена, чье тело жадно принимало длину, пока он стонал имя человека, державшего в своей власти наслаждение его тела и разума. Отчаянно желая полностью ощутить Шерлока внутри себя, Йен крепче сжал его и притянул к себе.

Шерлок произнес замысловатое ругательство, оканчивающееся на _«baiser»_ 2. Имел ли он в виду «трахнуть» или «поцеловать» по-французски, для Йена не имело значения, поскольку Шерлок вталкивался дальше, пока их тела не встретились. Они в унисон глубоко вздохнули и улыбнулись друг другу.

Йен покачал бедрами, заставив Шерлока застонать над его губами, и украсть дыхание Йена обжигающим поцелуем. Они отодвинулись, тяжело дыша, их лбы соприкоснулись, дыхание смешалось. Шерлок балансировал одной рукой на матрасе, а другой взял Йена за руку. Их пальцы переплелись, как и в первый раз, когда они встретились.

В этот момент Йен, глубоко внутри себя понял, что они не просто занимаются сексом. Впервые Йен по-настоящему почувствовал, что значит заниматься любовью.

— Такое чувство, что я дома... — прошептал Шерлок, прежде чем начал двигаться. Благоговение в голосе Шерлока пронзило все существо Йена.

Тяжелый член Йена лежал между их телами, и он потянулся к нему свободной рукой. Когда они скоординировали свои движения оба застонали от удовольствия. Скольжение члена Шерлока внутри Йена вернуло ощущение близости к оргазму, и он знал, что на этот раз он не сможет остановиться. Он отпустил свой член и позволил движениям Шерлока обеспечить сводящее с ума трение.

— Я... Шерлок... Я кончаю... — Слова вырвались, когда он почувствовал, как дрожат мышцы, как напряглось тело, когда он выгнулся, крепче сжимая руку Шерлока.

— Да, Йен! Да! — закричал Шерлок. Его тело напряглось, а член дернулся внутри Йена.

Экстаз, нахлынувший на Йена, прозвучал в виде имени Шерлока, сорвавшегося с губ.

Шерлок рухнул рядом с Йеном, их руки снова соединились, пока они лежали, тяжело дыша. Тело Йена скучало по наполненности Шерлоком внутри, но он не мог ни двигаться, ни говорить, наслаждаясь абсолютным посткоитальным блаженством.

Рядом с ним, на ломаном шотландском акценте тихо прохрипел Шерлок:

Теперь мы под гору бредем,

Не разнимая рук,

И в землю ляжем мы вдвоем,

Джон, мой друг!3

Йен сразу же узнал эти слова, улыбнувшись романтической черте Шерлока. Он только что процитировал шотландского национального поэта в романтической традиционной версии непристойного стиха.

Сердце Йена забилось сильнее, и он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на царственный профиль Шерлока.

— Ты знаешь Бернса! — усмехнулся Йен.

— Иначе я был бы дерьмовым профессором литературы, — ответил Шерлок с довольным видом.

— И то верно, — усмехнулся Йен, удовлетворенно вздыхая.

Они полежали еще немного, и мысли Йена постепенно вернулись к реальности. Он решил, что Шерлок должен знать, что он планировал большие перемены в своей жизни.

Когда он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, Шерлок опередил его.

— Мне нужно кое в чем признаться.

— Мне тоже, — признался Йен.

— Я наконец-то прочитал твою книгу, — сказал Шерлок, поворачиваясь к Йену и слегка улыбаясь.

— О, правда? Готов ли я к тому, что ты скажешь? — поддразнил Йена Шерлока.

— Я скажу тебе, когда мой мозг снова заработает, но мне понравилось. Или, скорее, это было не так ужасно, как я думал.

— Придурок! — шутливо пожурил Йен, сжимая руку Шерлока.

Он немного пришел в себя, прежде чем раскрыть свои новости.

— Я скоро перееду в Лондон. — Он был бы немного ближе к Шерлоку, чтобы иметь возможность навестить его при необходимости, но, не желая делиться конкретной этой мыслью, он быстро просмотрел остальную часть своего заявления. — Мне будет легче присутствовать на подписаниях книг и лекциях, которые меня попросили прочесть. Мне тоже нужны перемены, новый старт. Я уже начал собирать вещи и скоро начну искать квартиру. Почему ты улыбаешься?

Ухмылка Шерлока стала шире, прежде чем он заставил себя заговорить.

— Я тоже планировал перемены в своей жизни. Мне предложили место в Лондоне, в Университетском колледже4, и я уже согласился. У меня там квартира, — он дерзко улыбнулся Йену. — ...но я буду искать соседа по квартире.

— О, правда?

— Заинтересован?

— Возможно. — Йен играл скромника, зная, что Шерлок видит его насквозь.

— Мы все еще можем не торопиться, Йен. Я не настаиваю, — искренне сказал Шерлок.

— К черту! — Йен целовал Шерлока с лихорадочной страстью, воображая, что сможет делать это каждый вечер, а не только раз или два в год. Призрачная мечта о них стала более устойчивой, осязаемой, реальной.

И что это был за сон!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 — отсылка к нику Йена - paprika-hendl-lover - Любитель-острой-жареной-курицы.
> 
> 2 — «baiser» это слово как раз и означает на французском и целовать, и трахать.
> 
> 3 — «Джон Андерсон» - одно из лучших любовных стихотворений или песен Роберта Бернса. Короткая заметка: «jo» на сленге означает «возлюбленная», и читает стихотворение женщина, обращающаяся к своему стареющему мужу, уверяя его, что, хотя его волосы могут поседеть (то, что от них осталось), он все еще ее «jo», и они будут идти «рука об руку» вместе по жизни. Была также непристойная версия, которую Бернс, вероятно, знал.
> 
> Полная версия стихотворения с переводом С.Я. Маршака
> 
> John Anderson my jo, John
> 
> John Anderson my jo, John,  
> When we were first acquent,  
> Your locks were like the raven,  
> Your bonie brow was brent;  
> But now your brow is beld, John,  
> Your locks are like the snaw,  
> but blessings on your frosty pow,  
> John Anderson, my jo!
> 
> John Anderson my jo, John,  
> We clamb the hill thegither,  
> And monie a cantie day, John,  
> We've had wi' ane anither;  
> Now we maun totter down, John,  
> And hand in hand we'll go,  
> And sleep thegither at the foot,  
> John Anderson, my jo!
> 
> Джон Андерсон
> 
> Джон Андерсон, мой старый друг,  
> Подумай-ка, давно ль  
> Густой, крутой твой локон  
> Был черен, точно смоль.
> 
> Теперь ты снегом убелен, -  
> Ты знал немало вьюг.  
> Но будь ты счастлив, лысый Джон,  
> Джон Андерсон, мой друг!
> 
> Джон Андерсон, мой старый друг,  
> Мы шли с тобою в гору,  
> И столько радости вокруг  
> Мы видели в ту пору.
> 
> Теперь мы под гору бредем,  
> Не разнимая рук,  
> И в землю ляжем мы вдвоем,  
> Джон Андерсон, мой друг!
> 
> 4 — Университетский колледж Лондона (англ. University College London, UCL) — университет города Лондона, входящий в состав Лондонского университета. Расположен в самом центе столицы, на Gower Street.
> 
> Основанный в 1826 году как Лондонский университет (London University), UCL стал самым первым университетом Лондона; его здание было построено архитектором Уильямом Уилкинсом. В 1836 году Лондонский университет и Королевский университет (King’s University) основали Лондонский университет (University of London), который состоял из двух колледжей — Университетского и Королевского. В итоге UCL получил название «Университетский Колледж Университета Лондона», а из-за повторения слова Университет в его названии он был переименован в Университетский колледж Лондона.


End file.
